Trouble Follows Her
by Lilmonkey1507
Summary: they didn't expect to fall in love. how could they. they were in the middle of the war. but there was something about the three captive women that they saved. and when they find out one is the sister of Ryan, they are even more determan to find him
1. Four lives for three

**Disclaimer: I do not own Saving Private Ryan.**

**AN: this is a little something that came to me since I can't find my movie and tore up my apartment to find it. So to keep myself from going crazy trying to find it I started to write this! Hope you like it!**

Anna sat up against the old wall with her knees to her chest. She couldn't believe where she was. She should have listened to her parents and went back home when she could have. But now she was stuck in France with a small group of German soldiers keeping her captive.

"You come here." A soldier said walking into the small room and pointed to another girl in the room. She was a small red headed French girl with big green eyes. She looked over at Anna with frightened eyes. The soldiers had never called them into the other room before.

"Its ok Franny, we'll be here when you come back." Another French girl assured her. She had dark brown hair and blue eyes. Franny nodded and followed the soldier into the other room. Anna looked over at the other girls in the room. There were five girls in all. Her, Franny, the other french girl named Lanora, a british girl by the name of Molly with blonde hair and green eyes. Then another amarican girl with black hair and brown eyes. Her name was Jessica. They had all been students at the local all girls boarding school.

They jumped when they heard Franny's blood curtling scream. Lanora jumped to her feet to help her friend but Anna quickly grabbed her.

"No go out there and you could be next." Anna told the girl in French. She brought the girl down to the floor and hugged her close. They could hear Fanny crying out for help and the German soldiers laughing in pure enjoyment.

"No! No get off me!" Franny demanded. Franny screamed out again then the sounds that came after were sickening. Anna covered Lanora's ears as they heard a man grunting and the others cheering him on. The other two girls went to Anna's side and cuddled up to her. When the noise finally stopped a couple hours later it ended with a gun shot.

"Oh god." Lanora cried out and shook her head. The soldiers had been very kind to them the last few months. Always making sure they were feed and had water. This was the first time they had touched one of them.

The other girls fell asleep around Anna but she couldn't sleep. Not with what had just happened to Franny.

The next day the soldier came back and took Molly. Once again that night Anna couldn't sleep. She didn't know who would be next but she couldn't let it happen. In the morning Anna waited for the men to split up like they did every morning. Two stayed behind to watch the girls, the other two patrolled the grounds. She told the other two girls to stay calm as she snuck out to the other room. She picked up a gun and shot both men before she or they could think. She then shot the other two as they came rushing in. Anna dropped the gun and fell to her knees. She couldn't believe she had just killed four men. Slowly she got to her feet and walked into the small room.

"Oh Anna!" Lanora said rushing to her. She gave the girl a hug. "You ok?"

Anna shook her head. "I killed them."

"Anna you saved our lives." Jessica said trying to smile.

"But I took four lives." Anna replied sadly. All off the sudden they heard voices coming from out side. The girls froze they never thought of another group of Germans.

"Did you hear that?" Miller asked making his group stop. He turned his eyes to Jackson who nodded slightly to let him know he had. He then looked at the others who also nodded. They had all heard the four gunshots.

"Lets go check it out boys." Miller ordered as they headed towards the sound of the shots. They came to a small farm house and Miller once again stopped his men. They all took cover behind the trees.

"Jackson." Miller said turning to where the young man had been.

"On it." Jackson said already up the tree next to Miller. He set his scope on the house and smirked a little. "Two German soldiers down in front of the house. Looks like there is movement in a back room."

"Think it was friendly fire?" Miller asked. Jackson shrugged. "Lets check it out."

Jackson got out of the tree and the group cautiously walked up to the farm house. Miller pointed at Caparzo, Wade and Mellish then nodded towards the back of the house. He then pointed at Reiben, and Jackson and nodded towards the front. The men nodded and snuck around the house. Miller and Horvath headed towards the open front door.

"Sir? Sir what do I do?" Upham asked. Miller shot a glare back at the small man. Upham coward under the Captain's glare and took a step back. Miller looked around the door frame quickly. Just enough to see two more dead soldiers.

"Anna? Anna what was that?" a woman's voice asked from the back room. She had spoke english but Miller picked up the distinctive French accent.

"Shhh, Lanora. We need to keep quiet." another girls voice said. This girl sounded amarican. midwestern.

"Anna what if they are more Germans?" another girl asked. She also sounded amarican. Even had some what of a New Orleans accent.

"Lady's come out with your hands up." Miller called out. He stepped into the door way as three young women stepped out of the back room. Two of the girls had dark hair and the other had blonde. They huddled close to each other and the girl with black hair fell to her knees when she saw Miller.

"Amaricans." The girl said as she started to weep. The brunette went to her side but the blonde walked up to Miller. She looked warn. Her blue eyes had deep bags underneath them like she hadn't slept in days.

"Thank you." She said then crumbled to the ground.


	2. Can't just leave them

''Wade get here now!" Miller demanded. He bent over Anna to make sure she was still breathing. Wade rushed in and slightly paused when he saw two young ladies then saw Anna.

"What happened to her?" Wade asked Miller.

Miller shrugged. "She thanked me then dropped to the ground."

"She hasn't slept in a couple days." the French girl said as the other men made their way into the small house.

"Did you three kill these men?" Miller asked. The girls shook their heads.

"No Anna did." The French girl replied.

"Why?" Miller asked and both girls started to cry again.

"Three days ago there were five of us." The Louisiana girl replied. "They raped the last two and killed them. Anna killed them so we wouldn't lose another one."

"You're American." Reiben said in surprise. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"We went to an all girls boarding school in the town down the road. When the war broke out Anna and I got stuck here along with a girl from England named Molly." The girl replied. "My name is Jessica. And this is Lanora. And she is Anna."

Wade had gotten Anna sitting up. She was a little wobbly still so Wade helped her sit up. "Where are you from?"

"Paton, Iowa." Anna replied. He looked at the girls and they nodded. He then looked up at Miller and the rest of the men. They were all thinking the same.

"What's your name?" Wade asked.

"Anna Maria Ryan." Anna replied.

"There a lot of Ryan's in that town?" Miller asked. The girl nodded.

"Two different families of us. The city Ryans and the country Ryans." Anna replied then looked up at Miller. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering." Miller replied then gave his men a warning look. The last thing they needed to do was scare the poor girl.

"Anna what's your age?" Wade asked.

"20." Anna replied. The men looked at her funny and she knew exactly what they were thinking. "I stayed at the boarding school after I graduated. Taught the other girls English."

"I think your going to be fine." Wade told Anna helping her to her feet. "You just need to sleep."

Anna nodded and walked over to the other two girls.

"Ok men lets move out." Miller said but he was stopped by Anna.

"Please Sir, don't leave us here." Anna begged. "Lanora has family in the next town. Please let us go with you till there."

Miller looked down at the girl sadly. He didn't want to leave the girls there but they would most likely slow them up. "I wish we could...."

"Captain we can't just leave them here. The one can't be any older than 17." Reiben protested. "The next town is only four miles away. Lets just take them there and get these girls home."

"Please Sir. Jessica and I haven't seen our families in over four years." Anna begged. "We just want to go home."

Miller took a deep breath then looked around at his men. They all seemed to be thinking the same thing. They wanted to help the girls. "Fine. But we move on with out you in the next town."

"Oh thank you!" Lanora said hugging the man. "We are grateful to you."

"Stay next to my men and keep up." Miller said and two of the girls started to giggle.

"Oh we have no problem with that." Jessica replied looking Reiben up and down. Anna nudged the girl in the ribs.

"Jessica behave yourself or they may just leave you here." Anna said but the two younger girls kept up their childish giggling none the less.

Lanora and Jessica walked along side Mellish and Caparzo keeping up small conversation and giggling at all of their jokes. Anna rolled her eyes at the younger girls. But she couldn't help but smile at them. Out of all the soldiers that could have found them, they were the best looking ones Anna had seen in a while.

"So are you a city Ryan or a country Ryan?" Some one asked from behind her. Anna turned slightly to see a cute blonde soldier and by the gun he was carrying Anna guessed he was a sniper. She turned back around and kept walking.

"The country Ryan." Anna replied sadly. "I do miss my parents farm. My mother's apple pies, dad coming in from the field tracking mud all over the kitchen, and my brothers. Never really got along with them. But I do miss them now."

"What were their names?" Wade asked getting into the conversation along with Upham.

"Daniel, Shawn, William and James." Anna replied with a slight smile. "I was between William and James in age. But they always treated me as the baby. But I was the only girl."

No one responded so Anna turned to see the three men exchange a worried look.

"What have I missed?" Anna asked.

"Nothing." Wade said a little too fast. Anna looked at each man with a curious eye but decided not to get into it. If they didn't want to tell her that was their problem.

"So why were you at the boarding school any way?" Jackson asked. "Thats a long ways from Iowa."

Anna smirked. "Thats exactly why I'm here. Back in Iowa trouble seemed to follow me everywhere. But I guess it also followed me here. What is your names?"

"I'm Daniel Jackson, this is Irwin Wade. The skinny one is Timothy Upham." Jackson said then nodded ahead of them. "The one leading the group is Richard Reiben. Then Captain John Miller and Mike Horvath. The other two are Stanley Mellish and Adrian Caparzo."

Alex took each guy in as Jackson introduced them. Wade reminded her of a friend she had back home that her brothers had scared off. And Reiben reminded her a lot of her brother Daniel. She was guessing they would be about the same age.

"So where is Jessica from?" Upham asked.

Anna smirked at the small soldier. A lot of guys thought Jessica was pretty and she was a very pretty young girl. "New Orleans."

"Tell us more about those brothers of yours." Wade said with a smile.

Anna smiled back at him. She hadn't talked about them since she was sent to France but she was dying to talk about them.


	3. Home for Lanora

"Oh my god." Lanora said as they walked into her home town. They town was completely destroyed. Anna held the girl to her as they walked farther into the town hoping to find Lanora's parents. Anna spoke to the girl in French as she tried to comfort her.

"What is she saying?" Wade asked Upham.

"She is saying that Lanora's parents are fine, and that Anna won't leave till she knows She is safe." Jessica answered for Upham.

"You speak French too." Upham said in awe. Jessica giggled.

"Of course I do. I have lived here for two years." Jessica replied. "But Anna is better at it."

"I can hardly tell she has an accent to her French." Upham admitted. "And she doesn't stumble over words."

Jessica smiled at the older girl. "She was an amazing teacher. All the girls loved her."

"No!" Lanora yelled out causing the others to be pulled out of their conversation. They watched the girl race to a destroyed house. Anna attempted to grab for her but the girl just pushed her aside and raced into the home. Everyone quickly followed after her.

"Momma? Papa?" Lanora yelled as she raced through the house.

"Lanora?" a quiet voice called from behind a bedroom door. The door flew open and a older plump woman with dark brown hair and a few grays stepped out.

"Mamma!" Lanora said rushing into the woman's arms. An older man walked out of the room and Lanora moved into his arms. She then turned to the others.

"Thank you." Lanora said happily. Anna nodded and walked out of the house. Miller looked over at Jackson and nodded towards the where Anna had gone.

"You ok?" Jackson asked finding Anna sitting on the front step. Anna nodded. "Then why come out here?"

"I'm not good with goodbye." Anna replied. Jackson sighed heavily.

"Well you shouldn't be out here." Jackson said looking around. "There is a war going on."

"Well that's why your here." Anna said with a smile. Jackson smiled back. "But your right. I shouldn't be out here. Lanora and I have been through to much to just leave with out a goodbye."

"That a girl." Jackson said holding out his hand to Anna. She took it and Jackson helped her to her feet. They walked back into the house to see Wade looking over Lanora's parents.

"I'm glad your parents are safe." Anna said to Lanora. The girl smiled at her and gave her a hug.

"I'll write you." Lanora whispered. "I wish you luck. You deserve it."

Lanora then hugged Jessica. "I wish you luck as well."

"We'll miss you Lanora." Anna said she looked over at Miller. He knew the other two girls couldn't stay in this town. He sighed heavily and nodded at Anna. They'd be traveling with them a little longer than expected.

The group traveled farther into the town when the sounds of gun shots could be heard along with a man talking over a loud speaker. Miller cursed under his breath and looked back at the two girls they had with them. He had no clue what to do with them in a war zone.

"Captain let the girls stay close to us." Caparzo said pointing to himself and Mellish. The captain considered it for a second.

"Fine." Miller replied. He looked at Anna and Jessica. "You stay as close to those two as you can."

The girls nodded. Jessica grabbed on to Caparzo's arm at once. Anna rolled her eyes and looked over at Mellish.

"Looks like I'm sticking with you." Anna teased. Mellish smiled.

"Well then you'll be safe." Mellish replied. Miller gave the order to move forward. The girls stayed by their new bodyguards as they moved to a large gate.

"Thunder!" Miller called out. A few seconds went by and some one finally called out something that the girls didn't quite hear. They then moved closer. Mellish and Caparzo hid behind a wagon and the girls huddled together covering their ears. Jessica held on to Anna as tightly as she could. She couldn't believe how she ended up in a war zone. She could have been sitting on her balcony drinking sweet tea with her mother and younger sister. But instead she was in France with eight American soldiers, a girl she hardly knew in the poring rain with guns going off from all sides.

"We're moving." Caparzo informed the girls. "You should stay back with the doc. He's got an injured man to move."

The girls nodded and waited for Wade. He smiled at the girls then lead the way to another gate.

"You girls need to stay here till we give you the all clear." Wade said. Anna looked up at him. He could see the fear in her eyes but she nodded and held Jessica close to her. Jessica whimpered a bit as the men went on with out them. They watched from their spot as a French couple tried to convince the soldiers to take their children.

"We can't take the children." Miller kept telling them over and over. Caparzo snuck around the building and took the little girl.

"Caparzo! Give the girl back!" Miller demanded.

"Captain we have already gotten two girls with us. What harm is it going to do to take the child to the next town?" Caparzo asked bringing the girl down to the road.

"Anna!" Miller called looking around for her. Anna and Jessica stepped out of their hiding spot. Miller waved them over. He took the little girl and handed her to Anna. No sooner had he done that a shot rang out. Anna gasped as she saw Caparzo go down. Miller grabbed Anna and brought her up against a car along with the little girl. Jessica sat there stunned.

"Jessica get down!" Anna demanded but the girl didn't move. She just stared at Caparzo. Jackson quickly grabbed her and brought her to Anna.

"He was down before we heard the shot." Jackson said he then turned to Anna and Jessica. "You girls ok?"

Anna nodded as she tried to calm down the small child and Jessica. Jackson moved up to Miller. "That's where I'd be."

Jackson turned back around to face the other soldiers. "I wouldn't venture out there fellas. This snipers got talent."

As he passed by Anna and Jessica he smirked at them. "This will be over soon ladies."

When Jackson disappeared behind the car Horvath smirked. "Now he's got to show off for you ladies."

"I heard that." Jackson whispered from the other side of the car.

"As long as he ends this then let him show off." Anna demanded as she and Upham tried to calm the little girl down.

"Caparzo." Jessica said in almost a dazed state. Anna looked over at the girl to see she was crying silently. Anna sighed and brought her closer to her. Anna should have known Jessica would get attached to one of the men so fast. She had always been a little boy crazy. Anna couldn't watch Caparzo as he laid in the street bleeding to death and she was having trouble not letting Jessica watch. She took a deep breath and started to sing a french song she had learned at the boarding school. She couldn't carry a tune very well but the song calmed down Jessica and the girl slightly.

She was just about to start the second verse of the song when a shot rang out not that far from them. Miller told Anna it was safe to take the little girl back to her parents.

Anna took the little girl back with Jessica not far behind her. She handed the girl back to her parents and apologized for not being able to take her. The girls then headed off to find the men.


	4. Private Ryan's Sister

**AN: I hope you are enjoying the story! I've been writing most of the movie parts from memory till next chapter! I finally broke down and bought the movie instead of going crazy to find my copy! Yeah! **

"Girls stay back." Miller ordered. The men checked around to make sure the coast was clear then called the girls over. Anna held on to Jessica knowing the younger girl would have a hard time seeing Caparzo's lifeless body.

"That is why we can't take children." Miller said taking Caparzo's dog tag he then looked up at the two frightened girls. He couldn't have them around for much longer. It was too dangerous for them. Wade took the letter from Caparzo's hand then covered him in a blanket. When he stood back up Jessica wrapped her arms around him and began to cry on his shoulder. Anna rubbed the girl's back and looked sadly up at the men around her. She wasn't sure if she could watch another one of them die.

"Upham, canteens. Fill them up. Take the girls with you." Miller ordered. Anna pulled Jessica off Wade and helped Upham collect everyone's canteens.

"How long do you think we can travel with you?" Anna asked and Upham shrugged.

"I can't believe your still with us to tell you the truth." Upham replied and Jessica whimpered a bit. "Oh sorry I didn't mean that. Its just that after I saw the Captain's reaction to the kid I can't believe he had allowed you two to come with us."

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing." Anna replied with a heavy sigh. She had a feeling her time with the men would be coming to an end.

"How will we get home?" Jessica asked looking up at Anna with big sad eyes.

Anna sighed heavily again and hugged the girl close to her. "They won't just drop us off on the side of the road. They'll make sure we have a way home."

"Are you sure?" Jessica asked concerned.

"I am." Upham said with a smile. "We will make sure you are safe."

Anna smiled up at him. Thank you she mouthed. She knew he had told them the truth. She didn't think Upham had it in him to lie. They walked back to the men and handed them their canteens.

"Did you girls get water?" Wade asked. They shook their heads. "Here."

Wade handed his canteen to Anna. "We'll share."

"We'll all share." Mellish said handing his canteen to Jessica. Jessica shook her head and handed it back to Mellish.

"You need water Jesse." Wade said sternly. Jessica looked up at Wade and took the canteen back from Mellish. "You too Anna."

Anna took a drink then handed it back to Wade. "Thank you."

"Lets move out." Miller ordered. "Girls stay behind us, but stay close."

The girls found themselves behind a soldier they didn't know and behind them was Jackson.

"So Jackson." Anna said looking over her shoulder at him. He glanced at her to let him know he was listening but quickly went back to covering their back. "Did a pretty good job showing off back there."

Jackson smirked and Jessica erupted in a fit of giggles. Miller turned to glare at them and Anna quickly pointed at Jackson who wasn't paying attention to them.

"Jackson, you should be watching our asses and not flirting with the girls." Miller yelled back at him. Jackson looked at Miller confused then looked at the girls who were attempting to hide their laughter.

"Thanks girls. I'll remember this." Jackson said with a smirk.

"I hope so." Jessica said with a giggle again. She then quickly covered her mouth when Miller turned back to look at them.

"Girls don't make me bring you up here. Because thats where you'll be for the rest of the time." Miller said giving the girls a stern look.

"Sorry Sir. We'll behave ourselves back here." Anna said sweetly. "We're kind of enjoying the view."

Miller looked at the girl in surprise but he couldn't help but smirk at her. "Get up here."

The girls made their way up to the front of the line winking and batting their eyes at each soldier on their way. They stopped by Miller and smiled at him innocently. Miller had a slight smirk on his face but if she didn't know him you wouldn't have seen it.

"Stay next to me. If I have to move forward you stay by Horvath." Miller ordered. The girls nodded in response. He hated to admit it but the girls were starting to grow on him.

The girls obeyed Miller and stayed by his side till he moved forward and they stayed by Horvath. Some how Reiben was always by their side as well. When they made it into a alley way Miller called the girls back to him. They walked up to him on either side. He was about to say something when the wall behind them collapsed to reveal a small group of Germans. At once both sides picked up their guns and demanded the others to put their guns down or they'd shoot. Miller went to push both girls back but found that they were no longer there. The men had passed them back till they were standing behind every one. Jessica screamed and hid her face against Anna. No one seemed to realized the two girls freaking out behind them. From above shots were fired. Every one hit the ground and covered their heads. Anna felt some one cover her as some one else pulled Jessica away from her. When the shots stopped Anna felt the person who had covered her slowly get off. She looked over at Jessica to see Wade help her to her feet. She saw a hand in front of her and gladly took it. The man helped her to her feet and she finally looked up to see Reiben. She was surprised to see him.

"What expecting bumpkin?" Reiben asked nodding towards Jackson. "He was going to but I got to you first."

"Oh and why's that?" Anna asked trying not to let him see her blush. Reiben smirked at her mischievously.

"Why let Jackson have all the fun feeling you up while trying to protect you." Reiben replied. Anna playfully smacked his chest.

"I knew I felt your hands on my butt." Anna teased. "I'm telling Miller."

Anna grabbed Jessica away from Wade and headed to Miller's side. When they reached him he turned and looked them over to make sure they weren't hurt.

"Girls why don't you go look in that house and see if you can find any dry clothes." Miller told them. "We'll be right here."

"Yes sir." Anna replied leading Jessica into the house. She did her best to avoid stepping on a dead German. When they were out of ear shot Hamill looked at Miller with a little concern.

"Whats with the girls?" Hamill asked. "What do they have to do with your mission?"

Miller sighed heavily. "They are americans who got trapped here during the war. We're trying to get them home. They have nothing to do with our mission."

"Well actually Sir." Jackson said walking up to his captain along with Wade and Upham. "We believe Anna is Private Ryan's sister."

Miller look at his three men confused. "And what gives you that impression?"

"Well sir, she told us her younger brother's bame was James Ryan." Jackson replied. By this time the rest of the men were gathered around to listen. "She also told is she had three other brothers. And she's from Paton, Iowa."

Miller ran a hand over his face. If Jackson was correct then getting Anna back home was as big a priority as finding Ryan. "We haven't heard anything of a sister. Are you sure about this?"

"Yes sir I am." Jackson replied. "And I'm sure they wouldn't mention a sister. She's been missing for quite some time sir. Her parents most likely believe she's dead."

Miller looked back at the house Anna and Jessica had ventured into. "Lets keep this to ourselves as much as possible. We don't need to get her panicked."


	5. Search for dry clothes

Jessica attempted to fit into a tiny dress she had found in an upstairs bedroom. Both girls were skinny mostly from lack of nutrition, but the woman who had once lived in the house had been very tiny.

"Uh French woman are so ity bity." Jessica complained as she tried her hardest to zip up the dress. Anna laughed and took her friend's hands in hers.

"If you try to get that zipper up we may never get you out of that thing." Anna said and Jessica smiled back at her.

"I was really hoping this dress would fit." Jessica said with a small pout. "I think Wade would have liked it."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Jessica these men are helping us get home. Please don't mess around with them."

Jessica looked a little hurt. "I'm not messing around with them. But I really was hoping to get to know Caparzo a little better."

Anna sighed and gave the girl a hug. "I know hon. And I'm not trying to sound mean. Just be careful. This is a war."

Jessica smiled at Anna. "What are you looking forward to when you get home?"

Anna smiled as a small tear ran down her cheek. "Seeing my brothers again. And my dogs. And my mom. Just getting back on the farm."

Jessica slowly took the dress off as she giggled a little. "I'm looking forward to seeing my mom and sister. And a nice cold glass of mama's sweet ice tea."

The girls giggled and talked on not even noticing that Jackson and Reiben had walked up the stairs and were now standing in the door way. They had heard Anna say she looked forward to see her brothers again and it broke their heart. They stopped at the door way to listen but Jackson started to wish they had made some sort of noise to warn the girls they were there because both girls were sitting on the bed in nothing but their underwear. Jackson quickly turned away but Reiben smirked at the girls. He folded his arms across his chest and leaned up against the door frame.

"How's it going ladies?" Reiben asked with a cocky smile. At once the girls grabbed their clothes and covered themselves.

"Sorry ladies. We should have knocked." Jackson said a little red faced.

"Oh you think!" Anna said picking up a vase on the dresser and threw it at the door. The men quickly ducked. Jessica and Anna began to throw any thing they could find at the men as they gave them an ear full.

"Now you think it was smart to sneak up on them?" Reiben asked Jackson.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jackson asked. "This was your idea."

They heard rustling down stairs and soon the rest of the team were racing up the stairs. but paused when they saw Jackson and Reiben cowering behind the wall as random items flew from inside the bedroom.

"Ok what the hell did you do to them?" Miller demanded he started to walk into the room but was hit by a flying pillow.

"Oh sorry sir. I thought you were Reiben coming back in here." Anna said apologetically. She and Jessica had some how gotten back into their clothes between throwing things.

"Reiben!" Miller said turning on the young man. "Are we going to have a problem here?"

Reiben smirked and shook his head. "No Sir. Jackson and I were just making sure they were doing alright like you had ordered sir."

"To check up on them Reiben. Not scare them." Miller said sternly. He then turned to the girls. "What did they do exactly?"

"Nothing sir." Anna said before Jessica could open her mouth. "Just scared us is all."

Miller had a suspicion that Anna was covering for the two men but he wasn't going to push the issue. "Did you girls find any clothes?"

Anna shook her head. "Nope."

"Ok then. Hamill said he knew of a couple places that had woman's clothes." Miller said. "Lets move out. Girls your back with staying by me."

Jessica sighed heavily. "Yes Sir."

"Miller. Call me Miller." Miller said and the girls smiled sweetly at him. Neither girls had a father figure around since they were young kids and having Miller around made them feel very well protected.

"The girls didn't find anything in there." Miller said to Hamill. Hamill looked at the girls then turned to his men.

"Marshes! Adams! Take these girls to find some clothes." Hamill ordered. Two young men came up to the girls and quickly looked them up and down before nodding at their captain. They began to lead the girls away but were stopped by Jackson.

"I'll have my eyes and ears on you two." Jackson said in a very threatening tone. The young men seemed cower under his sharp gaze. They nodded in response and Jackson moved out of the way. As the girls walked past Jackson turned his attention away from them. Anna gave Jessica an odd look but kept walking. Anna looked over her shoulder to see Jackson watching them. He didn't look away when Anna looked back. He just watched in silence.

"She's a cute one isn't she." Reiben said noticing what Jackson was looking at. "But I'm more of a blonde man myself."

Jackson gave Reiben a sideways glance then watched the girls walk around the corner.

"That Anna though. She's a tough little thing." Reiben said not noticing that Jackson was already getting a little annoyed with him. "I think she's quite the little fire cracker. She's just holding out on us."

"And why do you think that?" Jackson asked rolling his eyes.

"Because. She's already gotten the Captain's pet in trouble." Reiben said with a smirk. "And you saw how fast she jumped your case about knocking."

"Whatever Reiben." Jackson said. He was still keeping a lot of his attention in the direction where the girls had gone.

"What are you guys talking about?" Wade asked walking up to them.

"Nothing. Just trying to get Jackson to say which one of the girls he has the hots for." Reiben replied. "Both girls do have amazing qualities. Jessica is very good looking with that curvey figure of hers. She's a little clingy for my tastes. Good looking as hell though. Now Anna. She would be a girl to take home to Momma. She's gotten that midwestern innocence to her."

Wade shook his head. "Is that really all you think about Reiben? Which girl you'd like to sleep with more?"

Reiben smiled. "Dont play innocent Doc. We're all men here. What man here hasn't compared them? Well other than the Captain."

Wade didn't want to admit it but Reiben was right. He had compared the girls the moment he met them. And if he had then he knew the others had done the same.

"What do you think about this one?" Anna asked spinning around in a baby blue dress. Jessica smiled.

"Oh Anna its like that dress was made for you." Jessica said then did a small curtsy in a chocolate brown dress she had found. "Do you think we can take more than one dress?"

Anna shrugged. "If you can find a bag to carry them in."

"Oh I'll find one." Jessica said leaving the room to go search the rest of the small apartment building.


	6. Can't get sick on us

Reiben burst out laughing. "You told them what?"

"That Jackson was Anna's boyfriend so they'd leave us alone." Jessica giggled as she sat between Reiben and Mellish in the old church. Wade had demanded Anna needed to sleep and not wanting to argue she did just that. Jackson fell asleep in the pew in front of her.

"Oh man I wish I could have seen those boys faces." Mellish said with a laugh.

"It was quite priceless." Jessica replied. "Anna's face was so red. It was adorable. I've never seen her blush so badly since I've known her."

"So Miss Anna has it bad for Bumpkin huh." Reiben said with a mischievous smirk. Jessica giggled again and shook her head.

"I don't think Anna is even paying that much attention to you guys. She just wants to go home." Jessica said then looked over at Wade who was rewriting Caparzo's letter to his dad. "To bad for her."

Jessica stood up and went to sit down next to Wade. "Hi."

Wade smiled back at the girl. "Hi."

Anna woke up with a with a small groan. Some one had shaken her awake. Slowly she opened her eyes to find Jackson sitting up in the pew in front of her.

"Sorry didn't mean to wake you." Jackson whispered. Anna sat up and a jacket fell off her. The cold air hit her and she quickly brought her knees up to her chest. Jackson picked up the jacket and held it out to her. She took it and put it on. That did help but only a little. Jackson climbed over the pew and brought his blanket with him. Anna gave him an odd look when he put his arm around her and pulled her to him. He ignored her look and placed the blanket over them.

"Cant have you getting sick on us." Jackson said and smiled at how tense Anna had become. "Dont be nervous Anna. I'm not going to hurt you."

Anna looked up into his eyes and knew right then that he ment that. Slowly she let herself relax into his arms.

"Where are you guys heading next?" Anna asked. Jackson heard the concern in her voice. Jackson brought her closer to him when she shivered slightly.

"Dont worry about that. You'll be coming with us." Jackson replied. "We aren't going to let you two out of our sight till we know your on your way home."

Anna looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you Jackson."

Anna looked around at the sleeping men. Then sat up quickly. "Where is Jessica?"

Jackson chuckled and brought Anna back to him. "Cuddled up to Wade. They just fell asleep a couple minutes ago."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Figures."

Anna then blushed a bit. Jackson wouldn't have noticed but she turned her head away from him.

"What is it?" Jackson asked. Anna looked up at him embarrassed.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Anna said quietly. Jackson smirked at her.

"Go around back." Jackson replied. Anna got up and went back behind the church. When she came back around she walked right into Reiben.

"Anna, if you want to feel my body all you have to do is ask." Reiben said with a smirk.

"Oh please." Anna said rolling her eyes. "I'm sure there's not much to feel."

"Ouch, Anna. Don't tease me like that." Reiben said putting his hand on his chest as if he had just been shot. Anna giggled and shook her head.

"What are you doing out here anyway?" Anna asked. Reiben shrugged. "A shrug is not an answer."

"Wow you sound like my mother." Reiben teased. Anna rolled her eyes again.

"If your trying to pick me up, your not doing to well." Anna said walking past him. Reiben grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him.

"I'm sorry. I take back the mother comment." Reiben said then looked over his shoulder. "You'd better get back to your boyfriend. I'm sure he's wondering where you went."

Anna looked at him in horror. "She told you didn't she! I can't believe her... Wait yes I can. She likes having the attention of good looking men."

"Did you just call me good looking?" Reiben said with a cocky smile.

"Dont get full of yourself now. Your head if full of hot air as it is." Anna said walking back into the church. She was surprised to find Jackson had moved back to his pew. Blanket and all. She sat down and wrapped Jackson's jacket around her.

"Night Anna." Reiben said walking past her.

"Night Reiben." Anna said with a smile.

An hour later Anna was once again shaken awake. But it wasn't thee gentle shake Jackson had woken her with earlier.

"Rise and shine Cupcake." Reiben said shaking her again.

"Alright I'm up." Anna said in almost a growl.

"Wow I can see your not a morning person." Reiben said with a smirk.

"Not when I'm shaken awake like that." Anna said glaring up at him. She saw Jackson smirk from his pew. She also noticed that he had his jacket back on. She looked down and sure enough the jacket was no longer around her.

"Come on. We're heading out in ten minutes." Reiben said holding his hand out to her. Anna ignored him and got up on her own. Reiben put his hands up in defeat. "Fine see if I wake your ass up again."

Reiben walked away and Anna leaned forward to Jackson. "How did you get your jacket back with out waking me up?"

Jackson smirked. "I'm just that good I guess."

Jackson got to his feet and started to get his things gathered up. Anna sighed and did the same.

"Girls you ready to go?" Miller asked.

"Yep." Anna said grabbing Jessica away from Wade and taking their place by Miller.

"Then lets head out." Miller said. The men got into formation and they left the church. It didn't take Miller long to realize both girls kept looking over their shoulders at the men behind them. Sighing Miller gave them the ok to walk in back with the others. Jessica thanked him and went directly to Wade's side. Anna walked next to Upham and Mellish keeping small talk. Every once in a while Jackson would join in to the conversation.

"So what was it like to grow up in Iowa?" Jackson asked and Anna smiled.

"I loved it." Anna replied. "Even if I was the only girl out of five children. My brothers were always picking on me. I used to hate them. But now I wouldn't change them for the world. My oldest brother Daniel used to scare off my guyfriends. Just by coming up behind me and glaring them down. Shawn used to spoil me. Whatever I wanted he'd get me. William... I should say Peter, that's his real name, he was only eleven months older than I was. So people always thought we were twins. We also used to call him Little Peter. And my baby brother James was my shadow. We were the closest."

"Why does Peter go by William?" Upham asked and Anna started to giggle.

"Because soon girls were starting to call him Little Peter." Anna said and the men smirked knowing they would have changed their name as well. "But James and I just started calling him Little Willy."

Reiben snickered. "Thats just mean."

Anna giggled again. "Well now you know where I get my smart ass comments from. Blame it on my brothers."


	7. Cupcake doesn't like sarcastic jerks

**AN: Thank you so much for the reviews! I hope you like the next chapter! I'm still not sure who I want Anna to be with yet. Or even Jessica. Let me know what you all think! **

"Shit!" Anna exclaimed as she fell to the ground. A sharp pain shot through her ankle.

"Anna!" Wade raced to her side and the men quickly stopped. They turned then all raced to her side along with Jessica. "Are you ok? Where does it hurt? What happened? Can you walk?"

"Can you let me answer?" Anna asked with a slight laugh. "I think I stepped in a whole or something and twisted my ankle."

"Which ankle?" Wade asked.

"Left."

Wade lightly touched her ankle and she flinched in pain. He looked up at the rest of the guys worriedly. "Anna I think you may have done worse than just twisted your ankle."

"Naw I just have a low pain tolerance." Anna said holding her hands out to Jackson so he'd help her up. When he reached out to help her his hands got slapped away by Wade.

"No." Wade said glaring at Jackson. "She's not standing till I make sure she hasn't done more damage to her ankle."

Wade checked her ankle and shook his head. "Your right just sprained. But I'll have to wrap it and no walking on it for a while."

Anna sighed and looked up at Jessica. She couldn't hold the men up. Jackson shook his head at her.

"Get that thought out of your head Anna." Jackson told her.

"But..." Anna started but Jackson cut her off.

"I promised we wouldn't let you out of our site till we knew you were on your way home." Jackson reminded her. "And if I have to carry you part of the way then that's exactly what I'll do."

Every one looked at Anna and Jackson confused. There was a silence that settled upon the group as Anna and Jackson just stared at each other.

"I believe you." Anna finally said breaking the silence. Anna looked at Wade and nodded. He wrapped her ankle and helped Jackson get her to her feet. Jackson put his pack on Anna then had her get on his back like he was taking her on a piggy back ride.

"You sure about this Jackson?" Miller asked. He was willing to make camp somewhere close to allow Anna to rest.

"Yes sir I am." Jackson replied.

"If you get tired of her Bumpkin, I'll be more than happy to take Cupcake off your hands." Reiben said with a smirk.

"Please Bumpkin don't get tired of me." Anna said holding on tighter to Jackson. "Cupcake doesn't like sarcastic jerks."

Reiben faked a hurt pout. "Awe don't play me like that Anna. Your breaking my heart."

"Alright now." Miller said rolling his eyes. "Jackson I won't have you tiring out. Pass her to Reiben when you start to get tired. Then Reiben will pass her on to Mellish when he gets tired."

"Yes sir." Jackson replied. The group started to walk again and Jackson didn't seen to have any problems keeping up with 105 pounds of woman on his back.

"Tell me more about those brothers of yours." Jackson said and Anna giggled.

"Nope its your turn Jackson." Anna replied. "The last few days I've done nothing but talk about me. I want to hear about you."

Jackson smiled. "All right what do you want to hear?"

Anna thought for a moment. "Your family. Where your from. You know all the good stuff."

"Well I'm from Tennessee. Grew up on a farm with my parents and two brothers and two sisters."

"What are their names?" Anna asked.

"The oldest was my brother Derek. Them my sister Donna. Then me. Then my two youngest are Diana and Douglas."

Anna giggled. "All D names. That's cute."

Jackson smirked. "Yeah I lived there till I was sixteen them moved in with my oldest brother to help him out with all his kids and the farm after his wife died."

Anna could tell Jackson was getting a little upset so she tightened her grip on him. "That was sweet of you. You really are as sweet as you look."

Jackson chuckled. "You think that's why I'm a good sniper? The enemy thinks I'm too sweet to shoot them?"

Anna giggled. "No men don't see the same things in people that girls do. When they see you they see a threat. But when I see you I see a sweet guy."

Jackson nodded. "Ok then what do you see in Reiben."

Anna looked up at the man and smirked. "A scared man who covers it well with sarcasm and jerk remarks. But his fears cause him to look and act more brave than he really is."

"The Captain."

"A father figure. He looks after you all like his own kids." Anna said as the Captain turned back to make sure Jackson was doing ok. "And his eyes are filled with knowledge."

Jackson chuckled. "Knowledge of what?"

"The world." Anna replied.

"So you see all that in them but you only see me as a sweet guy?" Jackson asked. "Man do I feel loved."

"I see more Jackson." Anna whispered to him. "But that I'm going to keep to myself."

Jackson looked at her and saw a slight smile. "Why's that?"

"I want to see if I'm right." Anna replied.

Jessica held on to Wade's hand and watched her friend closely. "Look at them. They haven't stopped smiling since she got on his back."

Wade chuckled and brought Jessica closer to him. "I think they're just getting close. As far as I know, Reiben has an eye for her not Jackson."

Jessica looked up at Reiben and noticed he'd glance over his shoulder at Jackson and Anna with a bit of a frown on his face. But when Jessica looked over to Jackson she couldn't help but think that there were feelings there.

After about an hour of Jackson carrying Anna, Miller decided Reiben needed to take over. Jackson took his spot in front and Reiben walked behind the captain.

"So Cupcake what did you and Bumpkin talk about?" Reiben asked and Anna rolled her eyes at him.

"How if you call me Cupcake or him Bumpkin again were going to take you out." Anna said sarcastically. Reiben just laughed.

"Awe you two love it and you know it." Reiben replied. He seemed a little nervous for some reason. Anna couldn't put her finger on why. But Anna had a few guesses why. One was because Anna was on his back with her chest up against him. Two was because he qaabtt carrying a gun. And three was because Jackson had his gun while Wade held onto Jackson's gun.

"So when this war is over you should come visit me in Brooklyn." Reiben said out of nowhere. Anna smiled sadly knowing there was a good chance none of the men made it home alive.

"I'll visit you as long as you promise to make it home in one piece." Anna said and Reiben smiled at her.

"Thats a promise I can keep." Reiben replied. They were so caught up into their conversation they didn't seem to realize that every one was listening to them.


	8. Shaken awake once more

**AN: Thanks again for reading. Hope you all enjoy this next chapter! Sorry for any spelling mistakes I'm writing this on my phone and spell check doesn't seem to catch anything. I'll try and catch them better. **

All the men were getting worn out and having to carry Anna wasn't helping much. Miller had to find a place to rest. Jackson seemed to be thinking the same thing. He had his eyes concentrated on a small building up the hill a ways. He looked back at the captain.

"find a place you can check it out." Miller ordered as he gestured the rest of the men to stop. "Reiben put Anna down and go with Jackson. Wade look over that ankle."

Jackson helped Anna off Reiben's back and helped her sit then he headed towards the building with Reiben not far behind him. Anna watched them go as Wade checked out her ankle.

"Does this hurt at all?" Wade asked pressing on her ankle. Anna nodded.

"A little but not as bad as before." Anna replied.

"That's good." Wade replied with a smile. "You need to start walking on it but not for a long periods at a time."

"Awe but Wade I like being carried." Anna teased as Jackson and Reiben came back.

"All clear sir." Jackson said to Miller then turned to Wade. "How's Anna?"

"Has the ok to walk." Wade replied. "But for short periods."

"Well lets move to the building up there." Miller ordered. "Mellish walk with Anna."

"Yes sir." Mellish replied helping Anna to her feet. The group walked to the small building which was a small farm house. The farm house was made of three rooms. A kitchen, bedroom, and a bathroom. Jackson got the bed ready so when Anna came in she had a place to rest.

"Thank you Jackson." Anna said with a smile. She laid down and yawned.

"Get some sleep we'll try to be quiet." Jackson said as the girl laid down. He left the room and Anna smiled at his back. He was a very good looking man.

"Quiet all of you." Jackson said coming out of the room to find the men talking loudly and goofing off. "Anna is trying to sleep."

"Ah Good night Cupcake." Reiben called into the room. Jackson rolled his eyes but smirked when he heard Anna's answer.

"Shut up Reiben."

Jessica cuddled up to Wade and fell asleep against his chest. He ran his hands over her hair and moved her hair out of his face.

"Wade." Miller said and the young medic looked up at him. "Be careful about your relationship with this girl. I need your head here when she is goes home."

"I know sir." Wade replied smiling down at Jessica. "I understand."

"And that goes for your to Reiben." Miller said looking over at him. Reiben looked confused.

"Me sir?"

"Yes Reiben you." Miller replied. "We all heard you ask Anna to come visit you in Brooklyn."

"Yeah after the war sir." Reiben replied. "My head is here."

"Make sure to keep it that way."

Anna was once again woken by some one lightly shaking her awake. Anna opened one eye to see Jackson sitting on the side of her bed.

"Now that is a good way to wake me up." Anna said sitting up a bit. "Pass that on to Reiben."

Jackson smirked. "Yeah I'll be sure to do that."

Silence fell between them for a moment before Anna decided to speak. "Is it time to leave?"

Jackson shook his head as Anna sat up. Jackson moved over her and sat up against the wall. "Naw got bored sitting out there with everyone sleeping."

"Oh so you wake me up." Anna teased and sat up next to him. "What bugging you?"

Jackson looked over at her confused. "What makes you think something is bugging me?"

Anna smiled sweetly at him. "Its in your eyes. I haven't known you for that long but I know when something is bothering someone. Guess you can say its a trait teachers get."

Jackson looked over at Anna then sighed heavily. "I'm worried about you and Jessica. Worried that you'll fall in love with one of us. Anna this is a war. Any one of us could be dead tomorrow."

Anna took his hand in hers. "Jackson you don't have to worry about me. I think about that all the time. Now Jessica is the one to worry about. She's only seventeen and very boy crazy."

"But I am worried about you." Jackson said running his thumb over her hand. "What about the promise you asked of Reiben?"

Anna sighed. " I've already told you. Reiben reminds me of my brother Daniel."

Jackson gave her a look that said he knew there was more. Anna sighed again. "I would have asked any of you to promise the same thing. You are saving our lives and giving us the greatest gift ever. A way home. I want you all to make it home safe. And if keeping a promise to me will work... Then I'll ask it of all of you."

Jackson brought her into his arms and lightly kissed her forehead. "I'm still going to worry."

Anna hugged him tightly. "So how did you really get your jacket back with out waking me up?"

Jackson chuckled. "Whispered in your ear as I took it off you."

"Oh yeah and what did you say?" Anna questioned. Jackson chuckled and shook his head.

"Nope. I'm not telling you that." Jackson replied as he stood up. "Get back to sleep. I'm sure we'll be moving again in a few hours."

Anna opened her mouth to say something, but Jackson was out of the room before she could say anything.

"Checking on your girlfriend Bumpkin?" Reiben asked with a smirk when he caught Jackson sneaking out of Anna's room.

Jackson rolled his eyes. "She's not my girlfriend Reiben."

"Could have fooled me." Reiben said. "I thought at first you had the hots for Jessica. But its clear now. You just can't stay away from Anna."

"Fuck off Reiben." Jackson shot back. "Just go back to sleep."

"I'm not jealous or anything, if that's what you think." Reiben said. "I like a little competition."

"There is no competition." Jackson replied laying down. "She just wants to get home. I just wish she knew. It feels wrong to keep it from her."

"Keep what from her?" Jessica asked sitting up and looking at the two men. Jackson and Reiben looked at each other. How were they going to explain this without Jessica telling Anna.


	9. Not one of your men

"Nothing Jessica you miss heard us." Reiben lied as the girl came over to them causing Wade to wake up.

"Bull shit Reiben. I saw Jackson come out of Anna's room then talk about compatition. Then say you wished she knew and it was wrong from keeping her from it! What are you keeping from Anna." Jessica demanded loud enough to wake up the rest of the men. Jackson quickly grabbed the girl and covered her mouth. His actions only caused her to scream and fight him. Reiben quickly grabbed the girls feet and took her outside.

"Jackson what the fuck are you doing?" Wade demanded. "Let her go! Reiben put her down."

Wade followed Jackson and Reiben outside demanding they put his girlfriend. Miller looked at his men then quickly lead the way out.

"Jackson! Reiben! Is this really needed?" Miller asked. "Put her down."

Reiben set her feet down but Jackson wouldn't let her go.

"Jackson let her go." Miller ordered.

"Cant do that sir." Jackson replied. The others looked at him in surprise. He never disobeyed the Captain.

"And why not?" Miller demanded.

"She heard us talking about Anna sir." Reiben replied. Miller looked at them as if they were crazy.

"All of this is because you were talking about Anna?" Miller asked then saw the look on the men's faces. "Oh. Oh this isn't good."

"If I let you go you promise to stay quiet?" Jackson asked feeling her tears on his hands. Jessica nodded. He let her go and she went straight into Wade's arms. Wade glared over at Jackson and Reiben.

"Was this really necessary?" Wade demanded.

"Alright every one keep their voices down." Miller demanded. "Mellish make sure Anna is still sleeping."

Mellish nodded and headed back inside.

"What the hell is this all about?" Jessica demanded.

"Jessica do you know what our mission is? Have you heard any of us talking about it?" Miller asked.

"No I haven't." Jessica said looking very confused.

"We're on a mission to find a Private James Ryan from Iowa and get him home." Miller replied and Jessica gasped.

"Anna's brother?" Jessica said looking up at Wade and he nodded. "But why? Anna always told me her brothers were against the war. They would never join the army."

"Well they had." Miller replied with a sigh.

"Which ones?" Jessica asked.

"All of them." Jackson replied.

"So why are you only looking for James?" Jessica said then it hit her. "Oh my god... Are... Are they dead?"

The men fell silent. Jessica looked up at Wade, who looked away from her.

"Why the hell are you keeping this from her?" Jessica demanded as she pushed away from Wade.

"Jesse..." Wade said trying to bring her back to him.

"No! How dare you keep this from her!" Jessica said turning on Miller. "She has every right to know her brothers are dead! All she has been doing the last few days is talk about them!"

"And we know this." Miller said calmly. "We will tell her when we find Ryan."

"What if we find a way home before then?" Jessica asked. "What are you going to do? Let her jump on a plane and find out that when she gets home and runs into her mothers arms, that her brothers are dead. Or how about how you guys were on a mission to find her younger brother and didn't even tell her?"

Miller looked down at the ground then back up at Jessica. "I have thought all about this Jessica. And you have to believe me. I want to tell her just as bad as any one of us. But we are in the middle of a war. I can't have her head anywhere else but here."

"She isn't one of your men Miller." Jessica said sadly. "But I'll keep it from her. But you need to tell her soon."

Miller nodded. "Thank you Jessica."

Jessica walked back to Wade and took his hand. She looked over her shoulder and shook her head, then lead Wade back inside.

Miller then turned on Jackson and Reiben. "Next time don't talk."

Horvath shook his head at the two younger men. "You two need to stop fighting over her and watch what you say."

"We weren't fighting over her." Jackson said rolling his eyes.

Horvath smirked. "I heard you both. Maybe next time you should make sure every one is actually asleep."

Anna walked out of her room finding everyone in the other room sitting in silence. "Wow, what did Jackson do to make you all so quiet? Threaten to snipe your asses if you make a noise?"

Jackson smirked. "Of course wouldn't want you to wake up from needed beauty sleep."

Anna looked at him in surprise. She expected a comment like that from Reiben not Jackson. "You've been hanging out with Reiben haven't you."

Reiben laughed. "Nope Bumpkin has a few good lines in that little brain of his."

Jackson glared over at Reiben. But didn't have a chance to say any thing before Anna walked over to Reiben and sat down next to him. She smacked his arm and Reiben looked at her funny.

"What was that for?" Reiben asked fighting the urge to grab his arm. She actually smacked him pretty hard.

"Making fun of poor Bumpkin." Anna replied then smirked over at Jackson.

"And you think I've been talking to Reiben to much?" Jackson replied rolling his eyes. Anna giggled and playfully snuggled up to Reiben.

"You know it." Anna said and before Reiben could put his arm around her she stood up and moved away from him.

"Oh come on!" Reiben said throwing his hands up in the air. Anna rolled her eyed and sat on one of the kitchen counters.

"Oh denied." Mellish said with a laugh. The rest of the group burst out laughing.

"Ok, ok, that's enough." Miller said attempting to stop laughing. "Wade check Anna's ankle again. Every one else get ready to move out."


	10. No Cheating on me or Bumpkin, Cupcake

Horvath looked over his shoulder and sighed when he notice Anna having trouble keeping up. He was surprised to see no one else had noticed. Usually Reiben or Jackson would be at her side. But both men seemed to be in their own little world. Actually every one seemed to be lost in their own thoughts. Even the captain.

"Captain." Horvath said pulling the man out of his thoughts. Miller looked at Horvath. "Anna."

Miller looked back at the girl. She was limping just a bit. But that limp was causing her to slow down a lot.

"Jackson." Miller said quietly. He looked back at the sniper just in time to see him rubbing a sore shoulder. "Never mind. Reiben."

Reiben turned around to look at his captain. Miller nodded back towards Anna.

"On it sir." Reiben replied with a smile. As he passed Wade he handed him his gun. Jackson looked at Miller confused.

"I saw you rub that shoulder Jackson. The last thing we need is a hurting sniper." Miller replied. "But I'm sure she won't be to happy with me when she finds out I sent Reiben back there."

Jackson smirked. "Dont let her fool you sir. Reiben reminds her of her oldest brother."

Anna saw Reiben walk up to her and groaned. But before she had time to protest he put his pack on her back and picked her up. In one swift movement she was on his back. Anna was speechless. She couldn't believe he had moved that fast. She was still silent as Reiben walked past the others till he was behind Miller. They were walking threw some tember and the walking was rough. But Reiben seemed to have no trouble carrying Anna.

"So where are we going anyway?" Anna asked.

"Dont you worry your pretty little head about it Cupcake." Reiben replied. "Your safe with us. That's all that should matter."

Anna smiled. "I'm not worried just trying to start a conversation. You all have been quiet since I woke up."

Miller glanced back at Anna. He never realized how quiet they all had been.

"What really happened when I was sleeping?" Anna asked and Jessica giggled.

"Oh you mean other than Reiben and Jackson fighting over you?" Jessica said. Anna almost fell off Reiben's back.

"Wow what?" Anna said looking back at Jackson. His cheeks were a little red.

"Oh yeah." Reiben replied with a smirk. "I won by the way."

Anna started to laugh. "Yeah ok that one I believe."

Reiben looked over his shoulder at her. "What are you saying? That if Jackson and I got into a fight, I'd loose?"

Anna smirked. "Yeah something like that."

"Captain, permission to make Anna walk sir?" Reiben said. Miller smirked over his shoulder at Reiben.

"Permission denied." Miller said and Anna smiled.

"See he likes me more." Anna teased.

"I think we all like you more." Horvath said.

"Awe come now Sarg. You love me." Reiben teased. Horvath rolled his eyes.

"Awe see no more silence." Anna said with a smile. She then looked back at Upham.

"Hey Upham. I heard you were writing a book." Anna said. Upham smiled.

"Yeah about the bond between soldiers during the war."

"What about the bond between women and men during the war?" Jessica asked. "I know not to many people are going to believe two girls traveled with you. But I think it would make a good story."

Anna giggled. "Jessica you just want to be famous."

"You know it!" Jessica giggled as well. "What girl doesn't wish to be famous?"

"True." Anna admitted. She then paused. "Ok is it just me or do you all hear voices?"

"Sure you didn't hit your head instead of twist your ankle?" Reiben asked.

"No I hear it too." Jackson replied.

"Ha." Anna whispered into Reiben's ear.

"Looks like we are here boys." Miller said as the tember cleared and they walked into a large field filled with an array of soldiers, prisoners, and locals. They walked right into a group of dead and injured soldiers.

"Wade!" Miller called out.

"Yes sir."

"See what you can do." Miller said then looked at the girls. "Ladies see if you can cheer some of these men up. I'm sure a pretty face will do them some good."

Reiben put Anna down and took his pack back from her. "Now no cheating on me and Bumpkin, Cupcake."

"Oh Damn." Anna teased. She took Jessica away from Wade so he could do his job and went to an injured soldier. "Hey. What's your name?"

The soldier smiled up at her. "George."

Anna smiled down at him. "Hello George. I'm Anna and this is Jessica."

Jackson was bent over an injured soldier that was crying in pain not to far from the girls. "Its alright. Its alright. Don't worry fellas. The 29th infantry's breaking through. They'll be here soon."

Anna smiled over at him. Then turned her attention back to the injured soldier laying in front of her. The girls moved from soldier to soldier keeping small conversations with them.

"Can I touch your hair?" a soldier asked of Anna. "My girlfriend back home had the same hair color. I'd love to just remember her again."

Jessica looked at Anna and shook her head. The soldier had blood all over his hands from trying to keep his side from bleeding out worse. Anna ignored Jessica and nodded. The man reached up and lightly touched her hair. He then smiled sweetly at Anna.

"Thank you." He said as a small tear ran down his cheek.

Anna smiled back. "I know what its like to miss some one back home."

Anna replied. She looked up to see Reiben and Jackson walk away from a crashed plane. They kept taking a cloth bag from each other and went to sit down.

"Girls why don't you go talk to some of the locals as well." Miller said walking up to them. "They need to see a happy face as well."

"Sure thing Miller." Jessica replied getting to her feet and grabbing Anna's arm. Miller noticed a streak of blood in Anna's hair but didnt say anything about it. He'd ask after they looked through the dog tags.


	11. Take a deep breath

**AN: This chapter is a little short but I hope you enjoy it. I can't sleep tonight for some reason so there may be more updates tonight.**

Anna couldn't believe what she was hearing. According to the locals, there was a plane coming in a couple of days to take the injured soldiers back home. Anna looked up at Jessica.

"Do you think?" Jessica asked. Anna nodded.

"Oh my god... I think we have found a way home." Jessica said then started to run over to where the men where. Anna slowly followed. She got to the men's side just as Miller seemed to be having a break down.

"Ryan!" Miller demanded. Anna looked over at the men confused. She started to walk up to him but Jackson grabbed her arm and sat her down on his lap.

"Who is he looking for?" Anna asked confused. She looked at Reiben but he quickly turned away from her.

"Maybe the locals have seen him?" Miller said walking up to an older french couple. "Hey, you know. Uh excusez-moi. Parlez-vous Ryan, James Ryan? Merci. Merci beaucoup."

Anna stared at him dumbfounded. She looked at the men but no one would look at her.

"Ryan! Anybody know Ryan, 101st Airborne?" Miller started to call out as soldiers walked past him. "Ryan? You know a guy named Ryan? Private James Ryan from Iowa? Anybody know a Ryan? James Ryan!"

Anna felt her like she couldn't breath. It couldn't be her brother there was no way. Anna got to her feet and walked up to Miller before Jackson could grab her again.

"Miller?" Anna asked.

"Not now Anna." Miller said a little gruffly as a soldier brought up a soldier that had blood around his ear. She was in so much shock she almost missed the soldier say her brothers name.

"No, no, no. James Francis Ryan." He said causing Anna to take a couple steps backwards. The soldier took one look at Anna and gasped.

"Your James's sister!" the soldier said in surprise. "My god. He thinks your dead."

Anna put her hand to her chest. Now she was having even more trouble breathing. She felt some one wrap their arms around her and bring her to them.

"Its ok Anna." Jackson whispered into her ear. "Just take a deep breath. I got you."

Miller walked up to Anna and looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you before. Anna we're on a mission to find your brother James to send him home."

Anna shook her head. "But my family was against the war. James wouldn't join the army. None of my brothers would."

"But they had Anna." Miller said sadly. "This is going to he hard to hear. But your three other brothers where killed in combat. That's why Ryan is being sent home."

"I'm sorry Anna." Jackson said to her holding her tighter to him. Anna pushed away from him.

"Wait. You all knew!" Anna said looking at Jackson then over at the others. No one could look at her. Anna slapped Jackson hard across the face. Then backed away from him. She turned around and walked up to Upham. "let me see that pad and pencil."

Upham handed it over and Anna quickly rushed over to the soldier that had known her brother. Jackson started to walk over to her but Miller stopped him.

"Later Jackson." Miller demanded. "Jessica go check on her."

"You could have had a heart Miller." Jessica said glaring at him. "I don't care how fast you want to find James. She didn't need to hear it like that."

Jessica walked away but didn't go to Anna. She walked up to the lieutenant they had been talking to earlier.

"Hey stop! Please!" Anna said to the soldier with Michaelson. "I need to talk to him!"

The man stopped Michaelson and turned him around. Anna quickly wrote something on the pad.

_Do you know why James joined the army?_

"Yeah sure. Your brothers all joined to try and find you." Michaelson replied. "Every one believed you were dead except for your brothers. They were bound and determined to find you."

_How did you recognize me?_

Michaelson smiled at her. "James had a picture of you on him at all times. He always talked about you."

_Is he still alive? Is he ok?_

"I believe so. He was alive when we went our separate ways." Michaelson said then smirked. "Is it true that you were the trouble maker?"

Anna giggled and nodded her head.

"Anna!" Jessica said running up to her. Anna sighed and wrote one last thing on the pad.

_Thank you. You have given me hope._

"Your welcome Anna." Michaelson called after her as she walked up to Jessica.

"What is it?" Anna asked and the girl have Anna a huge hug.

"We're going home!" Jessica exclaimed. "I just talked to a lieutenant, who said he's expecting a plane in the next few days! If we stay here we can go home!"

Anna glared over at the men. Then smiled at Jessica. "Lets go home."


	12. Going their separate ways

"Anna?" Jackson said walking up to her as she sat up against a tree. Anna turned her face away from him. "Anna please talk to us. Or just me. Or hell even Reiben. Please."

Anna looked up at him and the sight of her broke his heart. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Jackson kneeled down next to her and tried to bring her into his arms, but she moved away from him.

"No Jackson." Anna said as the tears started to come again.

"Damn it Anna." Jackson said forcing her to him. She fought hard against him. But not for long. Soon she was crying in his arms. Holding him tightly as he ran a hand down her hair. "Shhh Anna. Its ok. I'm still here. We're going to find your brother and he'll finally know your still alive." Jackson said softly to her. "We'll take you to him."

Anna pulled away from him and stood up. "I'm not going Jackson."

"What?" Jackson said in surprise. "Why?"

Anna looked down at her feet. "Jessica and I have a chance to go home. And even though I want to find James, I'm going to leave that to you guys. If my mom thinks I'm dead... I want to be with her more."

Jackson looked away from her. "Good. I'm glad your finally getting to go home."

Jackson walked away. He ignored Anna calling his name and walked up to his team.

"Is Anna ok?" Reiben asked when he saw the look on Jackson's face.

"Oh yeah. She's just fine. She's going home." Jackson said and Jessica shook her head at him. Wade looked at Jessica in surprise.

"What?" Wade looked like his heart had just broken in two as Jessica started to cry.

"We have a chance to go home." Jessica said taking Wade's hands in hers. "Wade please don't be mad at me. But I need to go home. And we may never get the chance again for quite some time."

Wade turned away from her so she wouldn't see him cry. Jessica took his face in her hands and made him look at her. "I'll never ever forget you. And when you get to come home, I'll be waiting."

Wade kissed her and brought her into his arms as Anna walked up to the group.

"Say your goodbyes men." Miller said sadly. "We need to move out."

Anna walked up to Miller and have him a hug. "You bring him home to me. I can't lose my baby brother."

"We will." Miller replied. "I promise that we'll bring your brother home to you."

Anna then moved to Horvath. "Keep Reiben in line for me. He needs a good ass kicking once in a while."

"Mellish." Anna said hugging him next. "I'm counting on you to watch over Upham."

"Oh gee thanks." Mellish teased. "But I'll do you proud."

"Upham." Anna said holding out her arms to him. The little man smiled and hugged her tight.

"I'm going to write about you Anna." Upham told her. Anna giggled and kissed his cheek.

"I'll waiting to read it." Anna replied then went to Wade as Jessica finally got up to say her goodbyes. "I'll take good care of her. I promise."

"I know you will." Wade said then smirked at her. "And I'll take care of him. He'll come home to you."

"Thank you. I need my baby brother." Anna said and Wade smirked at her.

"I wasn't talking about him." Wade replied looking over her shoulder. Anna turned to see Jackson and Reiben saying goodbye to Jessica. Anna turned back to Wade as she held back tears.

"Was I that obvious?" She asked and Wade shook his head.

"No. I didn't know till today." Wade replied. "But your secret is safe with me."

Anna thanked him again then walked up to Reiben. "Oh Reiben. I don't even know what to say to you."

"Oh come on Cupcake." Reiben said pulling her into a hug. "Now remember our deal. Because the moment I'm home I want you waiting for me on my apartment steps."

Anna kissed him lightly on the cheek. "You got it." Anna said with a smile. She turned to where Jackson had been, but he was no longer their.

"He's not good with goodbyes I guess." Reiben said with a shrug. Anna looked back at him and shook her head.

"No. He knows I'm not."

"So what's it like?" Anna asked Jessica as they watched the men leave.

"Whats what like?" Jessica asked confused.

"Being in love with Wade?" Anna asked as she began to cry and fell to her knees.

"Oh Anna!" Jessica said hugging the girl. "Why didn't you tell me? If I knew I wouldn't have made plans to go home."

Anna smiled up at the girl. "No this is for the best. I need to go home to my mother."

"Are you sure?" Jessica asked. When Anna didn't answer Jessica sighed. "Oh Anna, I'm so sorry."

Jackson looked over his shoulder for what seemed like the millionth time since they left the girls behind.

"Will you stop?" Wade snapped. "They're gone Jackson. Stop making me feel worse."

"Sorry Doc." Jackson said sadly. Reiben looked at Jackson and rolled his eyes.

"You should have just told her Jackson." Reiben said causing Jackson to look up at him. "Yeah we all know about your little crush you had on Anna. Well except for Anna."

"Alright Reiben." Miller said sternly. "Leave Jackson alone."

Jackson went back to staring at the ground. They walked in silence before Jackson's head shot up. He froze and quickly turned around. Some one was following them. He watched the hill behind him as the others watched him closely.

"What is it Jackson?" Miller asked. Jackson shook his head.

"Nothing Sir." Jackson lied. "Must be hearing things."


	13. Following love

**AN: Thank you for the reviews! I just can't seem to stop writing lol. Don't have to be anywhere for another four hours. lol**

"I think we lost them." Jessica said worriedly. Anna didn't want to admit it, but she was thinking the same thing. She looked around the open field and sighed. How could they lose a group of seven men in an open field. She sighed and sat down.

"What are we doing?" Anna asked.

"Chasing after the men we love." Jessica said with a heavy sigh. "I guess its true. Love makes a girl stupid."

Anna giggled. "Very stupid. Because we are in a field, in the middle of France, during a war."

"Uh don't remind me." Jessica said helping her friend to her feet. "Come on they couldn't have gotten that far ahead of us."

Anna sighed and looked around. That's when she saw something shiny in the field. She walked up to it and picked up a canteen.

"Who's is it?" Jessica asked in surprise. Anna looked up at Jessica and handed it over to her. "No way. Anna, he knows we're following them."

Anna was about to answer her when she heard gun fire just over the hill. The girls looked at each other and raced to where they heard the sound. They hid behind the trees and watched in horror as one man was laying on the ground and the others, except for Reiben, where trying to save him.

"No!" Jessica screamed as she fought against Anna's hold on her. "Damn it let me go!"

Anna held the girl tightly to her as they watched Wade slowly die.

"No, no, no!" Jessica cried out as she stopped fighting with Anna. "Not you too! Not my Wade!"

She pushed away from Anna and walked away back towards where they had come from. She held her sides as she walked, but she didn't get far. She fell to her knees and yelled up at the sky.

"Why are you doing this to me!" Jessica demanded up at the sky. "Why Wade? He was good! You had no right to take him from me!"

Anna held back tears seeing her friend in so much distress. She walked up to Jessica and brought her into her arms.

"Why is god doing this to us?' Jessica asked quietly. "Your brothers. Caparzo and now Wade! I can't take this any more!"

Anna petted the girls hair and rocked her back and forth. "God doesn't put us through anything he doesn't think we can't handle. I don't know why he took Wade, but you need to be strong."

Jessica shook her head. "No not any more. I'm at my breaking point Anna. And the worst part about this is that I never told him how much I loved him. He never knew."

"Oh Jesse, he knew." Anna assured her. "That man was crazy about you."

Jessica was about to say something else when she gasped. Anna froze and slowly turned to see a man standing only feet away from them. He slowly walked down to the girls. He didn't look happy to see them at all.

"What the hell do you two think your doing?" Jackson demanded. "Do you realize how dangerous this is! You should be on your way home!"

Anna stood up and shook her head at him. "No Jackson. Yell at us later. Now isn't the time."

Jackson was about to tell her what he thought of that till he saw Jessica. "Oh god. She saw."

Anna nodded. Jackson walked up to Jessica and handed her a patch Wade had on his jacket. Jessica took it and held it close to her.

"Thank you Jackson." Jessica said kissing the patch and placing it in her bra over her heart.

"How long have you known we were following you?" Anna asked and Jackson turned on Anna.

"Five minutes after we left." Jackson said angrily. "Why the big goodbye show if you were to follow us anyway?"

Anna jumped into Jackson's arms and held him tightly. "We couldn't go home. Not yet."

Jackson hugged her tighter and whispered in her ear. "I'm glad. I never got to say goodbye."

Anna let Jackson go and gasped when she saw his arm was bleeding. "You were shot!"

"Only a graze." Jackson assured her. Anna pulled Jackson into the sitting position then unwrapped her ankle. She wrapped it around his arm avoiding his steady stare.

"So why haven't you told the others?" Anna asked.

"Figured Captain would send you back." Jackson admitted. "And I'd rather know where you are at all times."

Anna blushed and looked away. He kissed her forehead and stood up. Anna then handed him his canteen. He smirked and took it back. "I need to get back. We have the German that killed Wade up there. And I think Miller will notice if I'm gone for too long."

Jessica got to her feet and walked up to Jackson. "Did you beat the Fuck out of that son of a bitch?"

Jackson nodded. "Reiben worked him over pretty good. Then Mellish and I got a hold of him."

"Good." Jessica said. "You make him wish he was never born."

"That I can do." Jackson said giving her a hug. Then walked back up the hill.

"What the hell took you so long Jackson?" Reiben asked when Jackson popped up next to him.

"Couldn't get the bleeding to stop." Jackson lied. Reiben looked Jackson up and down. The sniper was hiding something from him and he was going to find out what. When Jackson wondered away to put on a long sleeve shirt Reiben followed him.

"Ok now what the hell is up with you!" Reiben demanded.

Jackson looked around to make sure there wasn't any one else in ear shot before he spoke. "The girls followed us."

"They what!" Reiben said looking around. "How long have you known?"

"Five minutes after we left them." Jackson replied. "but if you tell any one Reiben I swear I'll cut your balls off."

Reiben laughed. "No need to threaten my manly hood. I'm just glad one of us knows where they are... You do know where they are right."

Jackson nodded. "Just down the hill a ways. When every one is sleeping we'll take them something to eat."

Reiben nodded. "I knew you weren't just a cocky sniper. I may actually start liking you after this."

Jackson rolled his eyes. "Sorry Reiben. But I don't swing that way."

"Ha very funny Jackson. You almost had me laughing there." Reiben said sarcastically.

**AN: So yeah I kept Wade's death in my story. Sorry all. I hated doing it because Wade in my favorite right behind Jackson. But there was a reason why. **


	14. Finally Snapped

"Where do you think you two are going?" Miller asked as Jackson and Reiben tried to sneak off.

"Bathroom sir." Jackson lied. "Figured it would be safer to go in pairs."

Miller thought about this for a moment. "Good idea."

The men sighed in relief. They then quickly snuck off to find the girls. But the moment they got to the tree line Anna found them. She jumped into Reiben's arms and kissed both his cheeks.

"Well I'm glad to see you too Cupcake." Reiben said with a smile. "We brought you something."

"Ooo I like the sound of that." Anna said jumping down. He handed her his canteen and some bread. "Oh Reiben, your a life savor."

"Oh and I must be chopped liver." Jackson teased holding out his canteen and bread to Jessica. Jessica just pushed it away. "Come on Jessica. You need to eat. Your going to need your strength."

Jessica shook her head. Jackson looked back at the other two worriedly. Reiben rolled his eyes and took the bread from Jackson.

"Now listen. You eat this on your own or I'm shoving it down your throat." Reiben demanded.

"Reiben!" Anna scolded. Reiben just ignored her.

"I mean it Jessica." Reiben said when the girl once again shook her head. Reiben put the girls head in a headlock and forced the bread into her mouth. Jessica pushed away from him and took the bread out of her mouth and took a bite.

"There happy?" Jessica growled at him.

"Tickled pink." Reiben said with a smile. Then looked up at Anna and Jackson. "What? She's eating isn't she?"

"Yeah but did you have to be so forceful?" Anna asked when he walked back up to her. "She did just witness the man she loved die."

"You guys were here." Reiben said looking at Jackson in surprise. "Anna you could have been shot."

"Calm your pretty little self down. We didn't get here till the gunshots stopped." Anna assured him. She then looked over at Jessica. "But I don't know how much longer Jessica is going to last. This was her idea. Follow love she said. Chase the men we love."

Anna clapped her hand over her mouth as soon as the words slipped.

"Awe Cupcake I'm flattered." Reiben said raising his eyebrows at her. Anna rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh yeah Reiben. I want you. haven't I told you that already?" Anna asked. Her words dripping in sarcasm. "Man you are so full of yourself."

"Yeah but the ladies love it." Reiben replied.

"What ladies? The old wrinkled ones?" Jackson asked and Reiben glared at him.

"Alright now boys play nicely or I'm sending you back to Miller." Anna teased and the men looked down at their feet.

"Actually Anna, we have to get back." Jackson said sadly. "Miller is still up doing guard duty."

Anna pouted a bit but hugged them both. "You'll know where to find us."

"Wakey Wakey Cupcakey." Anna woke with a start to find Reiben standing over her. She blinked a couple of times then groaned.

"What are you doing here?" Anna asked.

"Left the men." Reiben replied. "Miller made a bull call that leaded to Wade's death. I can't take orders from him any longer."

Anna sat up and looked at him in surprise. Reiben just smiled back at her. "That and now I get you two girls all to myself."

"Oh how lucky are we." Anna said rolling her eyes. She looked over at Jessica and sighed to see the girls eyes were wide open as she stared off in front of her.

"You ladies ready to move out?" Reiben asked helping Anna to her feet then picked up Jessica bridle style. "If we don't move out now we could lose them."

Anna blinked a couple of times trying to register what Reiben had just said. For some reason she the impression that Reiben and Jackson had cooked up a plan for one of them to travel with the girls.

"I can't believe him!" Mellish demanded after the group had been silent for too long. "What does he think he is? Leaving us, Just like that! Its bull shit!"

"Calm down Fish." Jackson said with a heavy sigh. "Were almost there any way. Then we can find Ryan and get him home to Anna."

Miller smirked at the sniper. He had never seen the young man smile so much as when he talked about Anna. Jackson noticed his Captain's smirk and turned back around. "You know sir. I think Anna knew you were a teacher."

"Oh and why do you think that?" Miller asked not sure if he believed him.

"She told me your eyes were full of knowledge one day." Jackson replied. "And said something about her being a teacher helped her know when something was wrong with a person."

Miller seemed impressed. "Smart girl."

"Yeah. Yeah she is." Jackson replied.

"Girls get down!" Reiben demanded pulling them both down to the ground. He then crawled in head of the girls and got his gun out.

"Reiben what is it?" Anna whispered.

"The bastard that killed Wade. And two more of his men." Reiben growled. "I told Miller he'd get thrown back into rotation."

Before Reiben or Anna could stop her Jessica grabbed the gun out of Reiben's hands and stood up. She rushed forward shooting the gun as she went.

"Damn it Jessica!" Reiben yelled after her as he got to his feet and raced after her. By the time Reiben had gotten to her she had already shot the three men. Reiben grabbed his gun from her and shot two of the men again as they attempted to shoot at Jessica.

"What the hell where you thinking?" Anna demanded bringing the girl into a hug. "Why would you do that?"

Jessica looked up at the girl with blank eyes. "He killed Wade."

Anna brought the girl back into her arms and looked at Reiben worried. Jessica had finally snapped.


	15. Finding Ryan

Anna could tell they weren't to far behind Miller and his men, because Reiben was very keen on keeping quiet. Even though he did most of the talking. Anna had a few snappy comebacks but she mostly stuck by Jessica's side. Jessica was a whole other story. She stared out in front of her with dead eyes. She only blinked a couple times to show Anna she was still responsive.

When they came up to a smoking tank Anna knew they were hot on Miller's trail.

"This wasn't done by Miller's men." Reiben said checking out the tank. "Looks like they met up with some of our men."

"As long as they are ok." Anna replied. Jessica looked up at the tank then over at Reiben.

"Thank you for staying Reiben." Jessica said in an creepy soft tone of voice. She then turned and started to walk away. Reiben looked at Anna and sighed.

"Well at least she said something." Reiben said walking next to Anna. He kept a close eye on Jessica but with how slow she was walking she couldn't go to far.

"So when you said you were in love with some one... Who is it?" Reiben asked looking at Anna from the corner of his eye.

"I can't say." Anna replied. "Because if I admit it out loud and something happens to him... Well I'd be pretty close to what Jessica is like right now."

Reiben nodded in response. "Well let me just say this. Who ever this guy is. He is one lucky son of a bitch."

Anna smiled up at Reiben. "Do I sense a bit of jealousy in that Mr. Reiben?"

Reiben looked down at her slightly but didn't respond. Anna giggled and took his hand in hers. "Reiben, I hate to admit it but I'm glad I met you. Your good comical relief."

"Awe don't start getting all soft on me now Cupcake." Reiben said putting his arm around her shoulders. "So when you come see me in Brooklyn, what do you want to do first?"

Anna shrugged. "Its your home town. You tell me... Wait do you hear that?"

Reiben quickly raced up to Jessica and pulled her into his arms to stop her. Jessica didn't even put up a fight. She just stopped like a robot with a remote control. Reiben walked on a head a bit and came back a short time later.

"We're here in Ramelle. Just behind the tree line." Reiben said with a smile. " the guys are just entering the town. And there are other soldiers here. One could be James."

Anna rushed to the tree line just in time to see Jackson turn and look into the trees. She wanted to step out to let him see her but Reiben pulled her back.

"Not yet." Reiben whispered to her. He quickly went back and picked up Jessica then came back to Anna. "Lets go get your brother."

Anna's heart skipped a beat. She was finally getting her baby brother back. Reiben lead the way into the town. The moment the entered they got stopped by a young soldier.

"We're with them." Reiben said but the soldier still wouldn't let them pass.

"How do I know your not lying." The soldier asked.

"Because I'm telling you were not." Anna said and the soldier took a good look at her.

"No Fucking way!" the soldier said in awe. "Your Ryan's sister. I thought you were dead."

Anna shook her head. "Can we catch up to our group now?"

The soldier nodded. Reiben smiled down at her. "How did you know he'd recognize you?"

Anna giggled. "Because of what Michaelson said. James had a picture of me that he carried everywhere. That's the reason my brothers joined the army. To try and find me."

Reiben just nodded. He didn't know what to say to that. So instead he walked up behind Miller and his men. As Miller had a young soldier pulled aside the others stood back and listened. They didn't even notice Reiben and the girls walking up to them. Reiben set Jessica down and sat up against the a wall. Anna quickly sat down next to her. She wasn't surprised when Jackson came over to stand by them.

"I have my orders to sir." Ryan said and Anna's head shot up. She looked up at Jackson and he smiled down at her, confirming that they had found her brother. "They don't include me abandoning my post."

"I understand that, but this changes things." Miller tried to explain but Ryan wasn't giving up.

"I don't see that it does, sir." Ryan said and Miller turned on him a little annoyed.

"The chief of staff for the United States Army says it does." Miller said trying to keep his cool.

"Is your brother always this stubborn?" Jackson asked looking down at Anna. Anna smirked in response. "We should have known after we found out he was your brother."

"Oh you so full of jokes today." Anna said then Jackson seemed to notice Jessica for the first time.

"Is Jesse ok?" Jackson asked and Anna shook her head.

"No. She finally snapped." Anna said sadly. "Shot the guy who killed Wade and two other men and then this. The only thing she has said was thank you to Reiben for staying with us."

Jackson bent over Jessica and moved her hair out of her face. "Wade loved you Jessica. And he wouldn't want to see you like this."

Jessica looked up at him and he almost took a step back seeing her dead eyes.

"Sir, I can't leave until at least reinforcements get her." Anna heard her brother say and she groaned knowing he was set on staying.

"You got three minutes to gather your gear." Miller ordered.

"Sir, what about them? There's barely enough. Ryan started but Reiben interrupted him.

"Hey, asshole! Two of our guys already died trying to find you, all right." Reiben said and Miller almost jumped at hearing his voice again. He couldn't believe Reiben had the nerve to show his face there. Then he saw the two girls sitting behind Jackson. He shook his head. He should have known.

"It doesn't make any since, sir." Ryan demanded. "Why? Why do I deserve to go? Why not any of these guys? They all fought just as hard as me!"

Miller looked over at Anna who was looking away from her brother. He couldn't understand why she hadn't shown herself to him since all she could talk about was missing him.

"Is that what they're supposed to tell your mother?" Miller said turning his attention back to Ryan. "When they send her another folded American flag?"

"Tell her that when you found me, I was here with the only brothers I have left." Ryan replied. Anna stood up and took Jackson's hand. He squeezed her hand then lightly ran his thumb over hers. "And that there's no way I was gonna desert them. I think she'll understand that. There is no way I'm leaving this bridge."

Anna leaned into Jackson and he hugged her to him. He knew that just watching her brother act that way bugged her. It also meant she wasn't going home as soon as she would have liked.

"We won't leave with out him." Jackson assured her. "And if Miller decides to go. I'll stay here to make sure he's safe."

Anna looked up at him and smiled sadly. "Maybe I should go talk to him."

Jackson kissed her forehead and let her go. Miller and his men watched as Anna walked up to her brother. His fellow soldiers stared at her in awe and slowly moved away. Anna bend down in front of him and took a deep breath.

"James." Anna said softly. "James you look at me this instant."

Slowly Ryan looked up at here. He blinked a couple of times unsure if she was real. "Anna?"


	16. Jackson's feelings

"Anna?" Ryan said as if he was seeing a ghost.

"Yes James. Its me." Anna said throwing herself into his arms as she began to cry. Ryan held on to her tightly as if he was scared she blow away with the wind.

"But... How did you... How did you get here?" James asked in awe. "Every one kept telling us you were dead."

Anna shook her head. "No I was captured along with four of my students. Miller and his men saved us. They were going to take us to the nearest town and get us a way home. But when they found out I was your sister they brought me and my friend Jessica along."

"Did you know the men that got killed?" Ryan asked and saw the pain in his sister's face.

"We did." Jessica said out of no where. She slowly walked up to Ryan and looked down at him. And for the first time since she shot Wade's killer, her eyes showed emotion. Heartack, and pain. "I was in love with Wade."

Ryan looked up at Jessica. "I'm so sorry."

Jessica shrugged. "Dont be. He died trying to find you. To bring you and Anna home to a mother who needs you. And I'm glad Anna has you back. I've never seen her so happy."

Ryan stood up and surprised Jessica by giving her a hug. Jessica burst into tears as she cried into his chest.

Reiben walked up to Anna and put his arm around her shoulder. Ryan's mouth dropped open. Back home Anna would have smacked any guy that touched her. No matter how innocent the touch.

"The Captain has decided to stay and help fight." Reiben informed them. "I hope your happy Ryan. You just put these two girls in harms way."

Ryan looked over at Anna and started to laugh. "Wait... You didn't tell them?"

"Tell us what?" Reiben asked as the rest of the men walked up to them.

"Anna here is the one that taught me how to shoot." Ryan said as Anna's cheeks reddened. "She used to go hunting all the time with me and our brothers. Used to have a compatition with Shawn to see who could get more game."

Anna rolled her eyes and avoided Reiben's eyes. "Is that how you took out four grown men by yourself?"

Anna shrugged Reiben's arm off her. "Yeah, but I'm not shooting another human unless I have too." Anna demanded.

"And you wont have to." Miller replied. "I want you girls to stay on the other side of this bridge. Stay put in one of the houses till one of us comes and gets you. Am I clear?"

Alex rolled her eyes. "Loud and clear sir."

Miller gave the girl a stern look. "And stay away from Reiben for a while. You really are starting to sound like him."

"Oh I have no problem with that one bit." Anna replied.

"Good." Miller replied with a smirk. "Jackson. Go check out that bell tower. See how stable it really is. Girls go find a place to rest."

"Sir, please let them stay." Ryan begged with his eyes. Miller looked over at Anna who had the same begging look in her eyes.

"Ok. But I want you girls out of here at any sign of danger." Miller said and Anna smiled a thank you at him.

"I think Jessica and I should go check out the buildings." Anna said taking Jessica's hand. "See which place is the safest."

Miller smirked at her. "Now your starting to sound like Jackson."

"Ouch. Miller that hurts." Anna said faking a pout.

"Nope now back to Reiben." Miller said and Anna rolled her eyes.

"Man am I feeling the love." Anna said leading Jessica away from the men. She noticed Jessica never took her eyes of Ryan. When Anna got to the closest building she took the young girl inside and sat her down.

"Jessica are you going to be ok?" Anna asked worriedly. Jessica smiled up at her.

"I believe I am now." Jessica said. Anna looked at her with a confused look so Jessica went on. "Your brother... He has Wade standing over his shoulder."

Anna blinked a couple of times trying to understand what the girl was saying. "Wait say that again."

"Wade. I think... I think he's James's guardian angel." Jessica replied. "I know this sounds crazy. But I know what I saw. Wade was standing over your brother's right shoulder. Dressed in clean army gear. He smiled at me then down at James. And when your brother hugged me I could feel Wade with me."

Anna gave the girl a hug. "Well all I can say is that if Wade is with James, then I know he will be ok."

Jessica smiled. "Wade will take care of him."

Anna left Jessica with Miller and Ryan. She knew the girl would want to be close to Ryan if she believed Wade was with him. Anna then made her way to the bell tower.

"Anna? You should be with your brother." Jackson said surprised to see her. Anna didn't reply to his statement. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

"I'm not leaving till you promise me something." Anna whispered in his ear, as her tears fell lightly onto Jackson's shoulder. Jackson held her as close to him as he could. He didn't care that Parker was watching with a smirk on his face.

"Promise me that you'll come back to me." Anna whispered clutching on to the back of his shirt. "You promise me Daniel that you will return to me."

Jackson smiled. She had called him by his first name. "I promise I'll come back to you Anna. Nothing can keep me from that promise."

Anna loosened her grip on him and placed a light innocent kiss on his cheek. "Thank you Jackson."

Anna finally let him go. Her eyes still filled with tears she left the bell tower. Jackson watched her go. That had been the perfect time to tell her how he felt, and instead he watched her walk up to Reiben. Watched her walk into his arms. Whisper in his ear. Lightly kiss his cheek. Giggle at his smart ass remark. And Reiben lightly wipe away here tears. Then hold her face in his hands. Lightly kiss her nose. Then watch Anna hug Mellish. She didn't even know how painful that was to Jackson. To see her do the same thing she had done to him, she did with the other men. He had to make it through this. He had to tell Anna how he felt.


	17. Anything for love

Anna went back and sat with Reiben. He put his arm around her and held her close. She had told him who she loved and it actually took him by surprise. He was also glad she hadn't shown up seconds earlier. He had just told Mellish, Upham and Horvath the story about Mrs. Rachel Troubowitz and her giant boobs.

"So why aren't you with your brother?" Horvath asked.

"Because I have all the time in the world with him when we get home." Anna said sadly. "This battle may be the last time I see all of you."

Reiben looked down at Anna sadly. "That won't happen. We all promised you to live through this. And we will."

"Thats not what I meant. I know you'll survive this." Anna replied. "But after. What's going to happen? Will you all be able to go home too? Or will they keep you here longer? I just want to remember you guys. Just like this."

Mellish smiled up at her. "Anna you'll never be able to get this handsome face out of your head."

Anna giggled. "Yeah I guess your right."

At that moment the ground began to shake.

"Anna! Get out of here!" Jackson yelled down at her. Anna looked up at him but he pointed towards the other side of the bridge. Anna rolled her eyes and headed off. She must not have been moving fast enough because Reiben grabbed her arm and rushed her off to Ryan and Miller. Ryan handed Jessica off to her sister and then gave Anna a quick hug. The girls headed off. They were soon getting yelled at by the men to hurry up.

"Alright, Alright!" Anna yelled back at them. She quickened her pace and soon the girls were hiding in a safe building far from the fight. They headed to the second story where they could watch the battle.

"They'll be ok." Jessica said seeing the concern on Anna's face. "Both of them. And the others will keep their promises."

Anna smiled. "Thanks Jesse."

The girls watched Reiben jump on the back of the rabbit and ride out in front of the Germans.

"Oh god Reiben be safe." Anna pleaded. Reiben took fire on them hitting a couple men then the driver took off back towards the town. Reiben got off the rabbit by Miller and Ryan.

"Ryan will be extra safe now." Jessica said with a smile.

"So your sister single?" Reiben asked and Ryan's mouth dropped open.

"You want to talk about my sister now!" Ryan said looking at Reiben like he was crazy.

"Why not we got time." Reiben said with a smirk. "So is she?"

"Always has been." Ryan replied. "Dan and Shawn made sure of that."

Reiben nodded taking that all in. Ryan glared over at him.

"Man, stay away from my sister." Ryan said protectively.

"Hey I wasn't asking for myself." Reiben said and Miller chuckled.

"Sure you weren't." Miller said then looked up at Jackson. "Infantry's moving to the left."

The girls gasped at the explosion that covered a bunch of Germans. Then all hell broke loose. Guns fired from all sides. Anna kept a close eye on Ryan and Miller's men that she could see. She noticed that Jackson wasn't shooting yet and wished he would. She needed him to show off. Make this end as fast as possible.

"Anna I can't watch." Jessica said moving away from the window.

"So what's going on between you and Miss Ryan." Parker said over the machine gun. Jackson gave Miller a few signals then glanced over at Parker.

"Nothing." Jackson replied. He took aim at a couple soldiers and nailed them.

"I saw the way you held her man." Parker said with a laugh. "And according to Ryan, Anna hates guys touching her."

Jackson took a couple more shots. "She did the same to all of us. We've been watching after her. We're like brothers to her."

"But you like her." Parker said and Jackson took the chance at sending a quick glare his way. "I take that as a yes."

Reiben grabbed Ryan and pulled him behind a building just in time as the tank fired. Ryan attempted to get up but Reiben pulled him back down and sat on his back.

"So what kind of guys does your sister like?" Reiben asked.

"Why would I tell you." Ryan demanded. "Now get off me Reiben."

"Sorry Sugarplum can't do that." Reiben replied. "So does your sister like tall guys by chance?"

"I don't know!" Ryan demanded.

"Ryan!" Miller called racing to where Reiben had pulled Ryan too. If they weren't in the middle of a battle Miller would have laughed at seeing Reiben sitting on top of Ryan. "Are you all right?"

"Uh! Get off me!" Ryan demanded.

"Yeah I'm fine, too, Captain. Thanks." Reiben said sarcastically. "What about blue eyes?"

"Reiben! Stop harassing Ryan and get off him." Miller demanded.

Anna held Jessica to her in the corner of the room. She wanted to watch the battle but couldn't bring herself to leave Jessica's side. The only thing she could see from her spot was the bell tower. She never moved her eyes from it as she prayed they were all ok out there. She could feel her eyes becoming dry but she didn't want to blink.

"Anna?" Jessica asked causing the girl to look down at her. The moment she did there was a large explosion. Anna's head shot back up to see the bell tower smoking.

"No!" Anna said jumping to her feet. Jessica clapped her hands over her mouth. She grabbed for Anna but the girl was no longer in the room.

"Anna! Anna! No, get back here!" Jessica called out the window as she watched Anna running full speed into the battle.

"Anna!" Reiben said grabbing her as she attempted to run past. "Anna he's gone. Get back to safety."

"No! He promised!" Anna screamed as she fought hard against Reiben. Her tears ran down her cheeks and blurred her eyes. "I can't loose him Reiben!"

"Anna you could get shot!" Miller demanded. "Get your ass to safety!"

"No!" Anna demanded as her foot met Reiben's foot and her elbow met his stomach. Reiben doubled over and Anna got free of his grasp.

"Damn it Anna!" Ryan yelled at her as he tried to go after her but Miller pulled him back. "Let me go! That my sister!"

"We know Ryan." Miller said shooting at a German soldier that was aiming for Anna. "All we can do is cover her! What ever the Fuck she's doing!"

They covered Anna as she got to the church. Miller shook his head. "What has gotten into her?"

"She loves him sir." Reiben replied. Miller froze. He had always believed Anna and Reiben had something going on.

"She loves who?" Ryan asked confused.

"Jackson." Reiben replied. "See those questions weren't for me."

Reiben patted himself down quickly then cussed. "How the hell did she get my other gun?"

Anna ran up the stairs having trouble breathing. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know what was just up those steps. She slid down the wall trying to catch her breath. She didn't even hear the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Jackson!" Parker yelled up at him. "You need to get down here."

Jackson quickly rushed down the steps and froze at what he saw. "My god, Anna!"

Jackson rushed to her side. He took the gun she had in her hands and handed it to Parker. Anna slowly looked up at him. Before he had the chance to ask why she was there, she jumped into his arms.

"Jackson!" She said in a fit of tears. "I saw the bell tower get hit, and I thought I had lost you!"

"Thats no excuse to put yourself in danger." Jackson demanded holding her tightly to him. "Where did you get the gun?"

"Reiben." Anna replied. "I took it from him when he tried to stop me. But I had to make sure you were safe."

"Anna I promised I'd come back to you." Jackson said holding her at arms length. "Why?"

Anna looked at him then slowly got closer to him till their lips were only inches apart. "Because I love you too."

Jackson looked at her shocked. "What do you mean too."

Anna giggled. "I told Reiben that I loved you. And he told me you felt the same."

Jackson put a hand on the back of her neck and pulled her the rest of the way to him. Every thing he had wanted to tell her went into that kiss.

"Sorry to break up this love fest but we got to go." Parker said. "They're starting to call alamo."

"Shit." Jackson said grabbing Anna's hand. He kissed her again and handed her back the gun. "You don't leave my side!"

"I don't plan too." Anna replied. Jackson raced out shooting along with Anna and Parker. They had just made it across when Jackson yelled out in pain. He went down and Anna screamed.

"No!" Anna demanded. Reiben and Ryan came up to them. Ryan grabbed his sister and Reiben pulled Jackson to safety just as reinforcements showed up.

"Oh thank god." Reiben said looking down at Jackson. "what's hit?"

"My leg." Jackson replied. "But its not as bad as it looks. How's Anna?"

Reiben looked over at Anna. She was letting Miller and Ryan hold on to her as a medic rushed in to help Jackson.

"Where is Jessica?" Anna asked looking around.

"With Mellish and Upham." Horvath said walking up to them. "Just checked on her."

Miller looked over at Anna and Ryan with a smile "Time to go home."

**AN: Yeah so hope you like the story! Lol just kidding I could never leave it like this! Hope your looking for more!**


	18. Family

**AN: So I'm calling Ryan by his first name now just because he's home and stuff. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Small twist by the way.**

Anna sighed and looked back at her brother. They were standing in front of a hospital in Jackson's home town. Somewhere in there was Jackson with a injured leg.

"Anna he's not going to know your here unless you go in there." James demanded as he lightly pushed Anna towards the door.

"No I can't. What if things have changed." Anna demanded as she started to bite her nails.

"Its been two weeks, not two years. Nothing has changed." James assured her. "Do I have to go back and get Jessica?"

Anna looked at her brother then over to the car where Jessica was waiting. She then looked back at her brother.

"No, no I'll go." Anna said nervously. "You and Jessica go have a good time."

James thanked his sister and went back to Jessica. Anna watched her brother kiss Jessica lightly on the cheek. He helped her into the car then rushed over to the drivers side. They waved goodbye, leaving Anna standing in front of the hospital.

"Do you think she'll go in?" Jessica asked. James looked back and sighed.

"Eventually."

Slowly Anna walked into the hospital. She wiped her clammy hands on her dress as she looked around. There were soldiers and their families all over.

"Miss, can I help you find some one?" a nurse said walking up to her.

"Um yeah." Anna said taking a deep breath. "I'm looking for a Private Daniel Jackson."

"You must be that girl he's waiting for." The nurse said happily. "I can't believe he was actually telling the truth. But he described you pretty well."

Anna bit her lower lip. She looked back at the exit wondering if she should just leave.

"Dont be nervous hon." the nurse said. "I'll take you to see him."

"Thank you." Anna replied. The nurse lead her up a few flight of stairs.

"Those stairs are going to kill me one of these days." The nurse said panting a little.

"I can go from here." Anna said with a smile. "Just tell me which room."

"Oh bless you child." The nurse said still trying to catch her breath. "last room on the left."

"Thank you." Anna replied. She slowly walked down the long hallway. Her nerves got worse with every step. Behind her she heard the clacking of a woman's heals. She turned slightly to see a young woman with medium brown hair, that was neatly pulled back into a loose bun. She was a very pretty woman. Sitting on her left hip was a little girl that was only about two years old. She didn't look old enough to have a child that old. The woman held the girl close to her when they passed Anna.

"You hear to see a soldier?" the young lady asked. Anna nodded. "Us too. A couple of old friends from school and my husband."

"A friend." Anna replied. The woman smiled and held out her hand.

"I'm Sarah Jackson. And this little angel is Carolynn." The woman said. Anna's heart sunk.

"Anna." Anna replied quietly.

"Nice to meet you." Sarah said then quickly walked down thee hall. Anna watched her walk into the last room on the left.

Taking a deep breath Anna walked up to Jackson's room and peeked around the door.

"You behaving yourself?" Sarah asked kissing Jackson lightly on the forehead. Jackson did pull away slightly but smiled none the less. In his arms was little Carolynn. There were other people in the room and Anna guessed they were the rest of Jackson's family.

"When do we get to take you home?" Sarah asked. "Its not the same with out you there."

"Doc says some time tomorrow." Jackson replied. Anna slowly backed away from the door. Jackson had a family. She could hardly breath. He didn't need her. He already had a family and Anna wasn't going to get in the way of that. She turned and raced back down the three flights of stairs and out the front door.

Jackson looked out his window lost in his thoughts. She had promised. She promised she'd come and see him.

"Daniel?" Sarah said patting his hand. "Are you ok?"

Jackson looked up at her and nodded. "Sorry. What were you saying?"

Sarah smiled. "Oh nothing just about this young woman I met out in the hallway. She looked so nervous, the poor thing. Said she was here to see a friend. But by the look in the girls eyes he was so much more than a friend."

"You always find the most interesting people to talk to." Jackson's mother said. "Did you get her name?"

"Only her first." Sarah replied. "Anna."

Jackson's head shot up. "What did she look like?"

Sarah shrugged. "Very pretty. Blonde, blue eyes. Freckles. She had a couple of old cuts on her face."

Jackson got to his feet. And took his cane in his hand. As fast as his body would allow him to go he raced down the hall calling her name. Why hadn't she come to see him. She had been there. She had come to see him.

"Oh hey Jackson." his nurse said when she saw him. "Did your little lady come and see you?"

"What little lady?" Jackson asked and the nurse sighed heavily.

"Your France girl. Ryan's sister. The one no one believes exists." the nursery said with a smile. "She was here looking for you. Ran out of here a couple seconds ago."

"Why." Jackson asked watching people come in and out of the hospital. He walked out side and watched the parking lot and any woman with blonde hair. It didn't take him long to spot her. He watched her race up to her brother and Jessica. They both hugged her then helped her into the car.

"ANNA!" Jackson called out to her. She was to far away. Jackson couldn't believe what he was seeing. The woman he loved, in his home town, but she was leaving with out even saying a thing.

"Where do you want to go now?" James asked Anna. "We have mom's car and enough money to take us to california and back."

"You guys do what ever you want." Anna said with a sigh. "drop me off at the nearest train station."

Jessica gave her friend a concerned look. "Are you sure?"

Anna nodded. Jessica nodded to James and he drove to the train station. James helped get Anna on the train and went back to Jessica who was waiting outside. James put his arm around Jessica and brought her close to him.

"You two behave while I'm gone." Anna called from the window. "James tell mom I'll be home eventually. And don't you two even think about getting married with out me there!"

"Bye Anna." James said with a laugh as he and Jessica waved goodbye. Jessica sighed and looked up at James.

"She does realize he isn't home yet, right." Jessica asked and James shrugged.

"I don't think it really matters to her." James replied. "Sounds like she's going to stay their till he is."

"Do you really think Jackson has a wife and kid?" Jessica asked. "I mean he never mentioned them. And he loved Anna. I know he did."

James shrugged. "I don't know but if I ever see him. Then I'm going to ask."

"Then lets go." Jessica said with a smirk.


	19. Find her

Anna walked up the steps to the the house and knocked on the door. She wasn't sure how she was going to explain herself when an older woman with dark brown hair answered.

"Yeah." she said and Anna couldn't help but smile."

"Ma'am, I know you don't know me." Anna said then took a deep breath. "But I know your son."

"Dont tell me you were one of the nurses that jabbed him with a needle." The woman said and Anna laughed.

"No ma'am. I met him over in France." Anna replied. The woman clapped her hands over her mouth.

"Come in." She said leading Anna in side. She lead her into a small livingroom and gestured Anna to take a seat. "So how did you meet my Richard over in France? You don't sound French."

"Well ma'am..." Anna started but the woman interrupted her.

"Hon call me Lilly." She said and Anna smiled.

"Well Lilly, I was a teacher at a all girls boarding school in France. I taught the girls english." Anna replied. "When the German's invaded France I was taken captive along with four other girls. Only three of us made it out. That is when your son and the men he was with found us."

Lilly smiled at her. "Go on. I'm so glad to hear some news of my son. You think he writes? Oh no not Richard."

Anna smirked. "I'll give him an ear full in my next letter."

Lilly laughed. "Go on child."

"Well they took us to the next town were one of the girls, Lanora, found her family. The other girl with me was also American. The men took us with them on their mission to make sure we had a way home."

"What was the mission?" Lilly asked.

"To find my brother and send him home." Anna replied. "I guess god had a reason for those men to find us. Your son and I became good friends."

Lilly smiled. "He tried to get in your pants didn't he. That would be my son."

Anna shook her head. "He flirted heavily, but I was in love with one of the other men. But... The reason I'm here... I made a promise to him."

"And what was that?" Lilly asked a little concerned. Anna smiled at her.

"I made him promise that if he made it home, that I'd be on his front steps waiting for him." Anna said and Lilly hugged the girl.

"You can stay here." Lilly replied. "I wouldn't mind having a young woman around here."

"Thanks." Anna replied. "Now I need to write that letter to your son."

Lilly laughed. "Tell him his mother is frantic with worry. Maybe then he'll write his poor mother."

_Dear Reiben,_

_Write your mother! She is worried sick about you. But I must say I can see where your personality comes from. I'll be waiting on those steps of yours. Hurry home._

_Cupcake _

Reiben looked down at the letter in his hand and knew their was something wrong.

"Hows Anna?" Mellish asked while Miller, Horvath, and Upham came to sit down next to them. They had two more weeks before they could go home. But luckily they got to stay together.

"Something's up." Reiben said looking up at Miller.

"Why do you say that?" Miller questioned.

"Because she's at my house. Not with Bumpkin." Reiben replied. "I swear if he has hurt her, I'm hunting his sorry ass down!"

"He wouldn't hurt her." Upham assured him. "We all knew how much he liked her."

"Then why is she in New York?" Reiben demanded.

Anna sat on the front steps of the Reiben household. Lilly had decided to stay inside. It was to hot to sit outside all day.

"Anna won't you come in?" Lilly asked the young girl. She already knew the answer.

"Sorry Lilly, but a promise is a promise." Anna replied. Lilly smiled and walked back inside. She wasn't there long when she heard her son's voice.

"Well Cupcake, I kept my promise." He said. Lilly got to the door just in time to see Reiben wrap his arms around her and twirled her around.

"And I kept mine." Anna replied kissing Reiben's cheek.

"So where's Bumpkin?" Reiben asked. Anna looked down at her feet.

"Richard!" Lilly said coming out the front door. She hugged her son and whispered in her son's ear. "If you care about her, don't ask her about Jackson till she's ready."

Anna heard her and shook her head. "He has a family, Reiben. A wife and a kid."

Reiben turned to her in surprise. "Are you sure? He never mentioned a family."

"Kind of like Miller never mentioned he was a school teacher, or that he had two grown girls." Anna said with a heavy sigh. "I saw them Reiben."

Reiben shook his head. "Come on. Tell me about it. But don't be surprised if I'm gone in the morning and Jackson ends up back in the hospital."

Anna smirked. "Right. Like you could get close to him, with out him hearing you first. You can't exactly shut your mouth."

"Nice to see you haven't lost your since of humor." Reiben teased leading her inside.

James looked out the window seeing a car pulling up his driveway. He didn't recagnize the car.

"James?" Jessica asked getting up off the couch and walking up to James. "Who is it?"

"I don't know." James said looking back at his mother. Jessica gasped.

"What." James looked at her confused.

"Its Jackson!" Jessica said rushing out of the house. The car parked and Jackson got out.

"Is she here?" Jackson asked. "The nurse said she came. Why didn't she come see me?"

"She's not here." James said walking up to Jessica and putting an arm around her waist. "She saw you with the young woman and child."

Jackson sighed. "You mean my niece Sarah? And her daughter?"

"I don't know who they were Jackson." James said with a sigh. "But I do know who Anna thinks they are."

"We tried to tell her to go back." Jessica said sadly. "But she wouldn't. Said she needed to keep another promise first."

"Reiben." Jackson said with a sigh. Jessica nodded.

"Go get her Jackson." James said holding his hand out to him. "And thanks for keeping both girls safe."

Jackson blinked. He had noticed James's hand around Jessica. He smiled.

"You take care of her Ryan." Jackson said and James smirked.

"You too." James replied leading Jessica back inside the house.


	20. What He Went Through

Reiben answered the door. When he saw who it was he quickly stepped out and shut the door behind him. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for Anna." Jackson replied. Reiben sighed.

"Yeah I figured that one out Bumpkin. But why?" Reiben asked. He then looked over his shoulder. "I knew she saw it wrong."

He the turned and looked at Jackson. "She did see it wrong right."

Jackson nodded. "My niece Sarah told me she saw Anna in the hallway. My brother is a lot older than me. And Sarah is only a couple years younger than Anna. I'm guessing that's who Anna saw."

Reiben nodded. "Yeah she said the girl's name was Sarah."

"Is she here?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah but so is my mother." Reiben said. "Let me get mom out of the house."

Reiben walked back into the house and Jackson quickly walked across the street. A moment later Reiben had his mother out of the house and walking down the street. Reiben looked over his shoulder, spotted Jackson and gave him a quick nod. Jackson headed back across the street and walked into the house.

"What did you forget this time Rich?" Anna asked. She walked out of the kitchen holding a kitchen towel in one hand and a plate in the other. Around her waist was a home made apron. When Jackson didn't answer, Anna slowly looked up.

"Jackson." Anna said dropping the plate as she did. Everything seemed to run in slow motion for Jackson. The way Anna's eyes got round with surprise. The way his named seemed to choke her up a bit. The plate slipping from her delicate fingers. And the one single tear that fell from her eye.

The plate crashed to the ground snapping Jackson back to his senses. He took a step forward. But Anna took a step back at his approach.

"What... Why... How?" Anna asked trying her hardest to hold back her tears.

"Anna, please talk to me." Jackson pleaded. Anna was still in shock.

"How did you know where I was?" Anna asked and Jackson smiled.

"Jessica and your brother." Jackson replied. "Wade would be proud. They look good together."

Anna lost her breath. "You went to my home."

Jackson nodded. "I had to find you some how."

Anna took another step back and landed in a chair. Jackson slowly walked up to her and moved a piece of hair out of her face. "Anna, why didn't you come in to my room that day? The day you came to see me?"

Anna shook her head. "I was scared. Scared that you wouldn't love me any more. Then I met Sarah in the hall. And little Carolynn. And saw her kiss your forehead. And you holding Carolynn. I guess... I guess I let my fears take over."

"Sarah is my niece." Jackson said and Anna nodded.

"I know." Anna said hugging him. "I know. I just... I knew you'd never do that to me. I just knew this was too good to be true."

Jackson kissed her lightly. "Anna, I love you with all my heart. Do you know what I had to do to find you? What I've been through?"

Anna shook her head. "What?"

"No one believed you existed." Jackson admitted with a smirk. "I kept telling my family, doctors, my nurses, that I fell in love with this amazing girl over in France. When I told them you were from Iowa, they thought I was crazy. Even when Sarah confermed she saw you, none of them believed me. Had to sneek out of the house."

"Yeah the nurse said something about that." Anna admitted. "But I'm glad you came to find me. I don't think I could have gone back."

"Nothing could have stopped me." Jackson said kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Go Bumpkin!" Reiben said walking back into the house.

"How the hell did that boy get into my house!" Lilly demanded. Jackson and Anna got to their feet. Jackson was lost for words.

"I let him in." Reiben said clapping his hands on Jackson's shoulders. "Couldn't let Cupcake be in denial for the rest of her life. Mom, this is Daniel Jackson. Jackson, this is my mother, Lilith Reiben."

"Hello Ma'am. Its nice to meet you." Jackson said holding his hand out to her. Lilly glared the boy down.

"If your here to take my Anna, I'm going to have to whoop your butt." Lilly said taking Jackson's hand. "Because I'm not letting her go that easily."

"Mom." Reiben said rolling his eyes.

"Oh don't you mom me." Lilly said smacking the back of Reiben's head. "Your on my shit list."

Jackson burst out laughing which caused Lilly to glare at him even harder. "Sorry ma'am. Its just that I see where Reiben gets his personality from is all."

Anna giggled and took Jackson's hand in hers. "I thought the exact same thing."

"Yeah screw you both." Reiben said trying not to smirk.

**AN: And yet this still isn't the end! But I do believe its close to the end. Love all your reviews! Thank you bunches! It may take a while for me to update. If I don't tonight then it won't be till saturday. Work tonight and my coworker likes to keep me off my phone lol. Then I'll be gone on vacation the next two days and my friends will take my phone lol kind of addicted to it I'm not going to lie. Thinking of a new story as we speak. Not sure about it yet so at the end of this one I'll throw out an idea to see what you think. Lol ok I'm rambling. Done I promise... Yeah I'm done lol **


	21. Wedding

Miller smiled when he saw the wedding invitation. He was happy for both of them. His wife read it over his shoulder and kissed his cheek.

"You should go." She said with a smile. "I'm sure they'd enjoy seeing you again."

Miller smiled. "Yeah. I wouldn't mind seeing them all again. Just to see how they are doing."

"Then go." His wife said kissing his cheek again. Miller looked up at his wife and smiled.

"I think I may just do that." Miller said looking back down at the invitation.

"Can you believe this Anna?" Jessica said looking down at the large amount of people, sitting on white wooden chairs in the Ryan's front yard. "Look at all these people."

Anna looked out the window as well and smiled. "A Ryan is getting married. The whole town of Payton is here."

Jessica giggled. "Ooo look at Jackson in that tux. I'm not sure if he looks better in army gear or that."

Anna looked down at him and smirked. He really did look good. All of the sudden Jessica started to frantically smack Anna's arm.

"Anna! Miller is here!" Jessica said excitedly. "You can ask him!"

Anna bit her lower lip. "I don't know Jesse. Maybe I should just ask Ryan."

Jessica giggled. "You did it again."

"Did what again?" Anna looked at the girl confused.

"Called James, Ryan." Jessica replied. "Just like how you still call Daniel, Jackson."

Anna giggled. "Habit I guess."

"But anyway. You should ask him." Jessica said taking Anna's hands in hers. "He'd be touched at the thought of walking you down the isle. Remember what he said before we left?"

"Behave, I have your addresses?" Anna said and Jessica rolled her eyes. "Yeah Jesse. I remember. I'll never forget."

**Flashback**

Anna looked around at the men in front of her. Each one looked crushed. They knew the girls had to go home, but they didn't want to let them go.

Miller looked at Anna and motioned her to go talk to him. Anna followed him out of ear shot of the other men.

"Well I guess this is goodbye." Miller said with a sad smile. "You remind me so much of my youngest daughter."

"You have kids!" Anna said in surprise. Miller nodded.

"Two daughters. Both grown with kids of their own now." Miller replied. "But if some one asks me. I have four daughters."

Anna smiled and hugged him. "I always wanted to tell you. Your like the father I never had. I'm never going to forget you."

"You better not." Miller teased. "I'll expect to get updates on you and Jessica just like I would from my other daughters."

Anna smiled. "I'll make sure of it."

**End Flashback **

Jackson watched Anna walked down the isle in a long pink dress and holding a bouquet of red roses. She was so beautiful with her hair lightly pulled back and curled. She stood across from Jackson. She winked at him then smiled at her brother. She couldn't believe her little brother was getting married. And before she was.

The wedding march started and Jessica came out of the front door. Walking her down the isle was Reiben. They slowly walked down the isle till they reached James.

"Congratulations, you lucky bastard." Reiben said.

"Reiben!" Anna warned. He just smirked at her.

"Who gives this woman to be with this man?" the Pastor asked.

"I do." Reiben replied. He then went back and took a seat with Anna's mom. Anna kept smiling over at Jackson during the whole wedding. All that kept running through her mind was that just in a few short months that would be her and Jackson at the alter. He seemed to be thinking the exact same thing.

After the wedding every one moved to the school gym for the reception. Anna and Jackson seemed to be attached at the hip. Where one went the other wasn't far behind. A lot of people asked them when they would be getting married. And they both changed the subject to James and Jessica. Except for when Miller asked.

"Well lets just say, keep November 12th open." Anna said with a smile.

"I'll do that." Miller said with a smile. He then noticed Jackson nudge Anna a bit. "Is there something else?"

"Yes Sir." Jackson replied with a smile. Anna sent a small glare his way.

Anna took a deep breath. "Miller, will walk me down the isle, and give me away?"

Miller smiled and gave Anna a hug. "Of course I will."

Reiben came up behind Anna, grabbed her around the waist, and twirled her around.

"May I have this dance Cupcake." Reiben asked when he finally put her down. "That is, if Bumpkin is ok with that."

"He's fine with it." Anna said before Jackson even had the chance to open his mouth. Reiben smiled and lead her to the dance floor.

"So what did Miller say?" Reiben asked. "Is he going to give you away?"

Anna nodded happily. "Yep. Its almost perfect so far. Miller is giving me away. You, James, Upham, Mellish and Horvath will be standing up there with Jackson. Jessica will be there with me. I just wish Lanora will be there. I think she'd like to visit America. But my last letter from her said they had to move and she'd get back to me."

Reiben sighed. "I'm sure she's ok. Even though she was the annoying cry baby."

"She was only fifteen." Anna said with a laugh. Reiben looked at her wide eyed. "Ha got ya! She was eighteen."

"Your evil." Reiben said his eyes slanted at her. Anna just giggled and headed back towards Jackson. "I learned from the best."


	22. Mrs Jackson at last

Anna twirled around in her wedding dress. She couldn't believe the day had finally came. Waiting just outside was Jackson, dressed in his tux. Anna turned to Jessica and smiled.

"I can't believe that in just a few hours I'm going to be Anna Jackson!" Anna said excitedly. "Does it seem possible? Me getting married to Jackson, you married to my brother and expecting?"

"Shhh." Jessica said with a giggle. "James still doesn't know."

Anna smiled at her sister-in-law. "Why haven't you told him?"

Jessica shrugged. "Cant believe it yet. I was thinking of telling him tonight."

"Girls? You ready?" Miller's voice asked from the other side of the door. Jessica opened the door she then stepped back so Anna could step out.

"Oh Anna, your beautiful." Miller said with a smile. He held out his arm and Anna happily took it. She took a deep breath and let Miller lead her out of the house. When the wedding march started, all Anna could do was watch Jackson. He smiled back at her. Jackson hugged Miller then took Anna's hand in his.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" the Pastor asked.

"I do." Miller said. Anna could tell he was holding back tears. She lightly kissed his cheek, then she and Jackson took a step forward.

"If any one abjects that these two should not be married speak now or forever hold your peace."

"I abject!" A deep voice said from the back of the guests. Anna turned at once, knowing exactly who the voice belonged to.

"Crap." James said sighing heavily. "I didn't think he'd show his face here."

"Who the Fuck is it?" Reiben demanded.

"Tyler!" Anna yelled at him as a man dressed in a Navy suit started walking down the isle. "You have got to stop this!"

The man walked up to Anna and grabbed her arm. The guy was quickly pushed away by Jackson.

"Hey back off man!" Tyler demanded. "She can't marry you. She's still married to me!"

"Bull shit!" Anna declared. "I never married you!"

"Oh yes you did!" Tyler said pulling papers out of his pocket. James grabbed them out of his hand before the others could read them.

"That's not even Anna's signature!" James said throwing the papers back in his face. "Get out of here with that shit!"

"Who's going to make me James?" Tyler said with a cocky smirk. "You never had the balls to take me on."

"But I do." Jackson demanded.

"And so do we." Reiben said pointing to himself, Mellish, Upham and Horvath. "You mess with the Ryans you mess with us!"

"Who the hell are you?" Tyler asked getting in Reiben's face.

"Oh Tyler. Bad move." Anna said with a smirk. Reiben hit him hard in the jaw. He jumped on the fallen Tyler and grabbed his shirt.

"Private Richard Reiben at your service." Reiben said with a smirk. " B.A.R 2nd Rangers."

Tyler laughed. "Army man. Where's your army buddies?"

"Private Daniel Jackson, Sniper, 2nd Rangers."

"Private Stanley Mellish, 2nd Rangers."

"Sargent Mike Horvath, 2nd Rangers."

"Corporal Timothy Upham, 2nd Rangers."

"Captain John Miller, 2nd Rangers."

"Private James Ryan, 101st airborne."

Tyler laughed nervously but he wasn't about to back down. He looked over at Anna and spit out some blood. "Moved from a Navy boy to a Army boy. Nice Anna. Never thought you'd down grade."

"I didn't down grade." Anna demanded putting an arm around Jackson. "I never married you Tyler. Why the hell are you doing this to me?"

Tyler smirked. "You really don't remember."

Anna gave him an odd look. Tyler snickered and went on. "One drunken night under the bridge just down the road. Then drove to the next town over and eloped."

"I'd never drink with you." Anna demanded.

"There's no way Tyler!" James said getting in the man's face. "Anna could never sneek out of this house without Dan or Peter hearing her."

"Its true." Anna's mom said crossing her arms and walking up to Tyler. "Am I going to have to talk to your mother again?"

"Go Ahead Mrs. Ryan." Tyler replied. "She was our witness."

The pastor cleared his throat. "I'm sorry Anna, but I can't go on with this wedding till this is all cleared up."

"Oh I'll clear it up for you sir!" Jackson said going for Tyler, but Anna held him back.

"Let me see those papers." Anna demanded. She looked them over and laughed. "You stupid ass! You didn't marry me! This isn't even my middle name!"

"Let me see that!" James said looking the papers from Anna. He laughed and handed the papers to his mother. "You married Anna Lynn Ryan. The other Anna Ryan."

"What!" A girl from the back said. She walked up to them and grabbed the papers. Reiben shuddered a bit when he saw the girl. She wasn't the prettiest thing to look at. Anna glared over at him. She knew what Reiben had been thinking. And the other Anna was actually way prettier that people thought. "My god I'm married!"

Jackson and the other men burst out laughing. "To bad. Now can I marry my Anna now?"

"Wait what is your middle name?" Tyler asked looking at Anna.

"Maria. Anna Maria Ryan." Jackson replied for her. "Soon to be Jackson, if you'd let us get back to our wedding."

"Oh he'll let ya." Reiben said grabbing the back of Tyler's jacket. He tossed him out of the way and chased him back to his car.

"Well then. I guess we'd better get this wedding finished up before any more interruptions" The pastor said.

"Yes please." Anna said then smiled up at Jackson. "I knew something like this would happen."

"Why's that?" Jackson asked and Anna giggled.

"It just seemed like an us moment for some reason." Anna replied taking his hand in hers.

"So who was that Tyler guy?" Jackson asked during their first dance. Anna giggled.

"An old friend of Shawna that only came around if I was home." Anna replied. "After Daniel and Peter figured that out he wasn't allowed around any more."

Jackson smirked. "Well I got you now Mrs. Jackson. What do you want to do first as my wife?"

"Well Mr. Jackson, I want to spend as much time as I can with just you." Anna replied. She took his hand in his and kissed his finger. "Wow does that sound Daniel?"

Jackson smiled at her. "Sounds like the best day of my life."

**The End!**

**So I finally finished it! Yeah! Fastest story I have ever written! Couldn't have done it without all your amazing reviews! Your all awesome! Lots of love!**

***Estee***


End file.
